One More Time
by Dark Angel Nemesis
Summary: AU summer before Harry's fourth year. Rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations. Harry Potter/Fleur Delacour pairing. Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing. The story starts July 31, 1994 before the Triwizard Tournament. Powerful Harry, smart Harry takes no crap. Chapter 1 and 2 have been updated!
1. Chapter 1

**One More Time**

Summary: AU summer before Harry's fourth year. Rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations. Harry Potter/Fleur Delacour pairing. Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing. The story starts July 31, 1994 before the Triwizard Tournament. Powerful Harry, smart Harry takes no crap.

Disclaimer: All characters and any plot you recognize belong to J. K. Rowling's universe. It is her universe and I only play in it as a hobby. I make nothing from it other than the pleasure of putting my ideas out here. The only thing I own is the plot of this story and any new people or creatures I add.

**AN: I would like to thank the author PotterFanChuck for allowing me the honor to continue on with his story and bring it back from the ashes of discontinued stories. Just before it got kicked off this site I was able to get him to allow me to continue the story.**

"_Gobbledegook"_

_[Foreign Language]_

'Thoughts'

_{Mind Speak}_

**/"Parseltongue"/**

**(I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good)** = beginning of M rated scene

**(Mischief Managed)** = end of M rated scene

£20 = 20 GBP (British Pound Sterling) 1 Galleon = £50

"Justice is best served by a 40 caliber or above."

**Chapter One – The Beginning**

**(May 2, 1998 – 1:35 A.M.)**

Harry Potter entered the Forbidden Forest with avatars of his parents, Sirius, and Remus at his side knowing he was about to die in order to save his friends. This must happen so that Voldemort could be killed for good this time. He was sad that he was leaving his friends behind but at the same time he was happy that he would be joining his family. At last, he saw Voldemort and his minions around a large fife.

"My lord, I was wondering if Potter is really going to show up?" one of the Death Eaters asked.

"I was so sure that he would come here to save his friends, but apparently I was wrong," Voldemort said.

"No Tom Marvolo Riddle you were right after all you bloody fucking half-blood coward. And all you Death Eaters, how does it feel to serve a half-blooded bastard? His mother was so inbred and ugly that she had to use a Love Potion in order to shag his father who, by the way, was a rich Muggle nobleman. Then, the crazy bitch quits using the Love Potion when she became pregnant, and his father ran away and left her. The joke is on all of you who kiss his robes and arse, and hope that he doesn't Crucio your low life arses into insanity. All of you are nothing but a bunch of low life fools, who are to fucking blind to see the truth get on with it, Tom. The fiery depths of hell are waiting and calling out for you."

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted.

Harry smiled as the green beam of magic approached him. The Death Eaters who saw this shuddered, something wasn't right here and Harry seemed to know it. Why would he sacrifice himself? Harry closed his eyes as the curse hit him. He heard the sound of whooshing death then his world went blank.

**(Between Worlds)**

Harry's eyes suddenly fluttered open. He was nude on a cold stone floor and his glasses were gone, but he found that he didn't need them. He wished he had clothes, and they appeared. He put the robes on and found that they were warm. He looked around at his surroundings and saw what looked a bit like Kings Cross Station with a thick fog that hung near the floor. After a few minutes of standing there he saw a man and woman approaching him.

'_I hope my parents are coming for me.'_ he thought.

That was not to be since Harry saw that the pair was too old to be his parents.

"Harry, I am Myrddin Emrys and this is my mate Circe. Come sit with us, we have things to say, and you have something to decide on."

"Merlin?"

"Yes, boy I am he."

Three overstuffed chairs appeared in a triangle, and the three of them sat down as tea appeared on a table between them. When the three of them were comfortable then each reached for the tea on the table.

"Harry, we are currently between worlds. You are not alive, but you are not dead either. Voldemort's soul part is gone as is the binding on your magical core. You're a powerful wizard Harry, at least equal to me. I find it amazing what you could do with only twenty-five percent of your magic available for you to use. Now, here is what we offer, if you decide to go back, we will train you, but if you decide not to go back the training would be pointless and time wasted." Merlin said after taking a sip of tea.

"If I go back, what will I remember?"

"You will remember everything, Harry. All that has happened plus the training you will receive. You won't be a god or an all powerful all knowing being, Harry. But, you will be more powerful than Myrddin, Dumbledore, and Tom Riddle combined. But, do not be foolish young man as you can still be killed if you go back." Circe said.

"At what point will I go back?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you will go back to your fourteenth birthday. You need to meet and connect with you soul mate Fleur Delacour. Remember you met her about three of your years ago. You failed spectacularly. You had a chance with her and let it slip right through your hands. You look at age all wrong. Quit looking at the present and think of the future. What is a two to four year difference at age twenty-five or older? Yes granted at age fourteen, three years seems like a lot of difference but is it a lot at twenty-five, I think not. And young man there will be no goofing around in classes this time. Yes we will teach you a lot of things but you professors can as well. Forget about what others think and just do your best. If your friends can't handle the fact that you do better than them, are they really friends? You have a brain so use it for studying not daydreaming or playing chess and Quidditch." Circe told him.

"At age fourteen my fourth year was coming up along with the Triwizard Tournament. I suppose I should get to know Fleur a bit better this time around." Harry stated.

"I told you he had a brain, Circe. So, you have decided to go back, Harry?" Merlin asked.

"Yes Merlin, perhaps I can stop some deaths from happening this time, on top of that Voldemort is not dead yet. Others could still die by the Death Eaters hands, and they need to be stopped." Harry said with conviction.

"All right then, the first things you will learn are physical training, mind magic, and wandless magic. What wizards call 'accidental magic' is simply wandless magic. In the old days, this was taught in most homes and later at Hogwarts. It is still taught in the Colonies. However, it takes time and practice to get it right. Harry, once you learn to control it wandless casting can be more powerful and cover a wider area than a wand with much fewer movements. You already know non-verbal casting, but you will need to use your wand in classes or at least pretend too. Remember Harry that in the grand scheme of things wands are relatively new. Yes, they help focus your magic but wandless magic can save your life. You will have a growth spurt that fixes you eyes and body. I think five foot seven should be about right at your age. Each birthday you will grow another inch or so until you reach seventeen. Then you'll grow some more and add more weight." Circe told him.

They appeared on a warm island in the Bermuda Triangle near a large manor house.

"This is Marauder Isle, Harry. It belongs to you. That reminds me, you need to go to the bank when you get back and demand a reading of your parent's wills. That should have been done shortly after your eleventh birthday. Now, let us get settled, and you can run two miles on the beach to start. Then we will show you some daily exercises to strengthen your body without the bulk that comes with heavy weight training. You want flexibility, and speed not bulk." Merlin told him.

Each morning began with a run, and then calisthenics and cardio exercises were next. After a shower came breakfast, and mind magic. Harry would learn Occlumency, and then Legilimency. The first one was to organize his memories, order his thoughts and protect his mind, and the second to be able to pick up threats and enter another person's mind. One result of Occlumency was his near total recall of what he read. He also noticed that his reading speed had increased tremendously. Harry developed a love for reading a book while listening to classical music. Circe taught him how to dance in both the old ways as well as the new ways. He was surprised to discover he really liked country music from the U.S. radio stations in Florida. Quite often Harry could be heard humming the song 'I Will Always Love You' by Dolly Parton. After a good duel with Merlin, Harry got to go to a concert in Miami that included Dolly Parton. He redoubled his effort hoping to get to go to other concerts.

Circe taught him magical theory, convincing him that he could control his magic and will it to respond to his thinking of what he wanted done. The real boon was her teaching of Potions and Transfiguration. Merlin taught him Combat magic, Shifting, control over his Metamorphmagus ability and other special abilities, Fading, Apparation and other forms of magical travel.

"Wand waving and incantations take too much time, Harry. Think what you want done and let your magic go, and it will be done. Now, wands do have a use. They are good for focusing your power and fine detail work. But, to rely on something that can be broken is foolish, Harry." Circe told him for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Lastly, Harry learned languages. It was by far the easiest of his studies since it was a mind-to-mind transfer of knowledge from Merlin to himself. In addition to proper English, he learned Celtic, Latin, French, German, Spanish, Arabic, Bulgarian, Chinese, Japanese, Gobbledegook, Elfin, and Mermish. He spoke to several snakes on the island and found out that most reptiles understood it as well. It was this discovery that led him to believe that he could speak to Dragons. With that in mind he Apparated to the Dragon Preserve in Romania and found out that he was correct.

**(Dragon Preserve, Romania)**

**/"Lady Horntail, will you speak with me please?"/**

**/"I am called Amanda young speaker, and you are?"/**

**/"Lady Amanda, I am Harry Potter. I came here to see if I could use my Parseltongue ability to speak with Dragons. In addition I need to warn you of what will happen to your kind this coming year, dear lady."/**

**/"I suspect it is about this tournament that the unwashed two legged ones speak of. They do not think we understand them, but we do. We just chose to ignore their wishes."/**

**/"They will use some of you for the first task and place a golden metal egg in their nest. Do you enjoy a good prank?"/**

**/"Of course, Harry. What do you have in mind?"/**

**/"What if those going…"/**

**/"Oh Harry, that is a good idea. I like it a lot."/**

**/"I thought you might. I am the son of a Marauder, and pranking is in my blood. Our professors at school still shudder if the Marauders are ever mentioned, and it has been over fifteen years since they left school."/**

**/"Thank you, young Harry I like you. If you are ever in need of help just call my name and I will be there and will help you any way I can."/**

**/"Thank you, Lady Amanda, I really appreciate that. There is a large island in the Bermuda Triangle that I own, and you are welcome there. I will free you at the end of the first task if you will fly me around the school grounds. I may bring a young lady with me also."/**

**/"Perhaps after one circle around the grounds we might stop and offer her a ride instead, Harry."/**

**/"Thank you, Lady Amanda, I like it. I'll see you in November. Stay well, Amanda. I like you as well."/** Harry said before he Apparated back to the island.

**(Marauders Isle)**

Back on Marauders Isle Harry told Merlin and Circe about what he had done, and they loved it.

Soon the last day of training arrived. Harry was sad to leave but he knew that it must be done.

"Will I be able to contact you after I go back?"

"Only in your mind, Harry. We cannot go to the Mortal world unless we're allowed to. It might happen in extreme cases, but it rarely does. You have worked very hard and now it is time to put all that you have learned to use. We are very proud of you, Harry. Now, when you get back don't forget to go to the bank, and remember that wandless magic can't be tracked by your Ministry of Magic." Merlin said.

Circe hugged Harry, who hugged her back.

"We will miss you also, but you will be back when it is your time. You may want to get a custom wand from Knockturn Alley. It will have no trace or Tracking Charms on it. The shop is located at number thirteen Knockturn Alley. The wand maker's name is Stanley Griffin. Tell him that Emrys sent you, and he will do as you ask. Be well, and stay smart, young Harry." Circe said.

**(July 31, 1984)**

Harry woke up with someone pounding on his door.

"Get us and fix breakfast you freak lay about." Petunia Dursley yelled.

"Fuck you, you bitch. Fix your own damn breakfast if you want one. If I fix your meals, you'll never know if I've poisoned them or not. Rat poison is undetectable you know." Harry said back.

"Vernon, did you hear what the freak said to me?" Petunia asked her husband.

"I'll beat him when I finish shaving. It's time to stop this foolishness, and stomp it out of him." Vernon said from the bathroom.

"You fat arse bastard, come near me and I will break every bone in your fucking body and leave you to heal the normal way. That's not a threat it's a promise." Harry said.

Harry blew the door open knocking Petunia against the far wall.

"They will expel you from school for that little trick, and then we will throw you out of here." Petunia screamed.

"In your dreams you bitch. I didn't use my wand, and they can't detect my magic. I will spend the rest of the summer here if I wish, and you will leave me alone. But be warned, if I find out from the bank today that you have been paid to care for me, I'll demand every cent returned with interest." Harry said as he stepped into the hallway.

Dudley picked the wrong time to try to grab Harry. Harry quickly turned around and grabbed his cousin's hand and bent it back breaking his wrist, causing Dudley to scream in pain. When Harry released his hand, Dudley cradled his wrist, whimpering in pain.

"Fuck with me Dudders and I'll give you pain like you can't believe and I assure you that no doctor will be able to help you. Do you understand me?" Harry asked.

Dudley nodded his head as he whimpered slightly in pain.

"Say it, Dudley. I want to hear you say the words so I can be sure that you really do understand me. Oh, by the way, just so you know, my chores are yours now to do and do them you will, broken wrist or not. Do you understand?" Harry asked again.

"I understand, Harry." Dudley said.

"Good, Dudders. Now, Piers and your little gang of bullies had better change your ways. If you don't, broken bones will be the least of your worries, of that I can assure you. Got it little boy?"

"Y… Y… Yes, Harry." Dudley stammered out.

It was then that Vernon came storming down the hall only to be blown against the back wall by Harry. Harry then conjured fire in his hands and looked over at Vernon.

"Vernon, would you like this house burnt to the ground and loose all of your precious stuff?" Harry asked his Uncle menacingly.

"No." Vernon said.

"No what? Say the magic word, Vernon."

"No, please don't."

"Good. You're not as dumb as you look. Now, get your fat lard arse up and get ready for work. I meant what I said earlier, if you so much as lay a finger on me, I will break every fucking bone in your damn body and leave you to heal the normal way." Harry said as the fire in his hands disappeared before he continued. "You will all call me Harry from now on. If you say the word freak in this house again then the fire department will not even be able to save this place. Other than meals, we will stay away from each other for the rest of the summer. I see no reason to talk about this any further. Oh yes, I almost forgot about Marge. Trust me, I had better not see that damn lard ass anywhere near this house. If I do, both her and you will regret it. When I leave here for good, the wards around this house will begin to deteriorate and then fail completely. By this time next summer, the wards will be completely gone. When that happens, you will be in a great amount of danger. The best thing for you to do would be for you to move and change your identity. Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters are killers, rapists, and sadists. Personally, I don't really fucking care what they might do to you should they find you, but my Mum might, so you have been warned." Harry paused and looked at his Aunt and noticed that she didn't believe him so he continued. "Petunia, if you don't believe me, just ask Mrs. Figg to contact Dumbledore for you, and I'm sure he can explain it to you. Now, I'm going to take a shower. I want three eggs, two sausages, four slices of bacon, and three pieces of toast." Harry informed his Aunt.

Harry went to the bathroom to take a shower all the while smirking at the looks on his 'relatives' faces.

'_That was just so priceless."_ Harry thought as he closed the bathroom door.

After Harry finished his shower he went back to his room, got dressed, and headed downstairs. The three Dursleys were shocked when he walked into the kitchen in black pants, white shirt, and blue blazer. He walked to the table, ran his hand across his food and smiled.

"Good, there's no poison, it's warm, and cooked just right. Thank you, Aunt Petunia. By the way, if you have any pictures of my parents, I would appreciate seeing them. I can copy them and start my own photo album. Oh, another thing I forgot to mention earlier, I can detect lies and threats by your aura. I could very easily invade you mind if I wished and make you do anything I wanted you to do. But that's a horrible thing to do to someone. So, as long as you follow my directions we will get along just fine for the next month." Harry said as he finished his breakfast, got up, and simply faded away.

**(Gringotts)**

Harry appeared between the two main doors at Gringotts Bank. He opened the doors in front of him, went into the bank, and stopped at the Information Desk.

"_Good day, Mr. Clawhook. I am Harry Potter, and I would like to see the person who can read me my parents' will, and if it's at all possible, I would also like to see the one who handles the Potter account please. That is if it's not too much trouble."_ Harry said in flawless Gobbledegook.

The shocked Goblin sent a message off and then looked at Harry.

"_One moment, Mr. Potter. I would like to thanks you for the respect you have shown towards us. Not many wizards do that."_ Clawhook said.

"_Mr. Clawhook, many wizards don't respect their own kind let alone anyone or anything else. However, it is my belief that all beings, magical or not, deserve respect until they show otherwise by word or action."_

Just then an older looking Goblin walked up to the desk.

"Lord Potter, Director Ragnok wishes to speak with you, sir." the Goblin said and Harry nodded.

"_Thank you for your time, Mr. Clawhook. May your gold flow like water in a mountain stream, and may your enemies fall at your feet."_

"_Thank you once more for the respect you show, Mr. Potter. May your gold grow like wild flowers in the meadow, and may your enemies heads roll by your hand."_

Harry then turned and followed the older Goblin. After a winding trip through several halls, they arrived at a large mahogany double door. The Goblin knocked on the doors once and a voice from behind the doors granted permission to enter.

Harry was shown into the room, and then the messenger bowed to a Goblin sitting behind a cherry wood desk and left the office.

"Mr. Potter, I am Ragnok, Director of Gringotts Bank. Please have a seat." Ragnok said motioning to a very comfortable looking chair in front of his desk, in which Harry sat in. "I must voice my surprise that it has taken so long for you to come here. Normally, this would have been done shortly after you turned eleven."

"_Thank you for your hospitality, Director Ragnok. I'm sorry it's taken me so long for me to get this done. I have just recently found out about this and came as soon as I could, Director Ragnok. Also, please call me Harry, Mr. Potter sounds like my father and that makes me feel old."_ Harry said with a small smirk on his lips.

Ragnok chuckled slightly at this.

"_Very well Harry, please call me Ragnok. Your magical guardian should have brought you here on your eleventh birthday. We will be checking in to that for you."_

"_Who is my magical guardian?"_

"_Albus Dumbledore."_

"Bullshit." Harry mumbled quietly under his breath.

"I'm sorry; I didn't hear you, Harry."

"Dumbledore has done nothing but make my life very miserable. How in Hell can he be my magical guardian?"

"He is the magical guardian of all school age magicals that don't have a parent or guardian."

"Exactly how long has he been my guardian?"

"Since November second, 1981, Harry."

"We can talk about that later. I would like to read my parents' wills first. If that's alright with you?"

"It's quite alright. If I might suggest something, Harry. If you will give me six drops of blood, I will run an heir test for you. This will show any titles, vaults, or properties that you might own. Your mother was going to do this, but you and your family went into hiding shortly after you were born, and she did not feel that is was safe to bring you here."

"That sounds like a very good idea. What do I need to do for this test?"

"Just place your finger in this depression on my desk. You will feel a stick, but when you lift your finger it will be healed."

Harry did as Ragnok instructed then read the wills of his parents that Ragnok handed him.

**The Last Will and Testament of James Charlus Potter**

**October 21, 1981**

**I, James Charlus Potter, being of sound mind and body do hereby declare this as my last will and testament. All previous wills are to be null and void.**

**To Sirius Orion Black, I leave Harry in your care with 1,000 Galleons per month to care for his needs. In addition, I leave you one million Galleons. Find a wife Paddy and grow up. Take care of Harry and teach him the ways of a Marauder.**

**To Remus John Lupin, I leave you one million Galleons and task you to help Paddy in raising Harry and teaching him your appreciation of books. He can do that and be a Marauder as you were my friend.**

**To Lily Marie Evans-Potter, I leave all of my worldly goods including monies, stocks, bonds, properties, and vaults. She is to maintain my personal possessions and pass them to Harry James Potter on his eleventh birthday.**

**Lily, I love you more than life itself. The happiest two days of my life was the day you said yes to marry me and June 3, 1977, the day we got married. Unfortunately, we did not have enough time together in this life, but then again, eternity would not be enough for me to love you.**

**In the event that Lily passes before I do, then the following becomes effective immediately:**

**To my son, Harry James Potter, I leave all titles, monies, stocks, bonds, properties, and vaults in addition to my personal possessions. I declare him emancipated at 0001 hours on July 31, 1994 with all rights and privileges of adulthood. Harry, this is a responsibility that is not to be taken lightly. Now, you can do magic anytime and place you need to my son.**

**Harry, you Mum and I love you very much. Obviously, if you are reading this, I have passed on. Your mother does not trust Dumbledore. I believe she is right and I should have listened to her sooner. Keep your friends close but keep you enemies even closer so you can watch them. We didn't do that. If you run into him, Peter Pettigrew was our Secret Keeper, not Sirius.**

**It is my desire that the witnesses who sign this will in the order of precedence raise Harry James Potter. Under no condition is he to go to Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Those horrible people have no idea what love is and they hate anything to do with magic. Harry is to be raised in a magical home and taught how to take up his station in the world.**

**Signed James Charlus Potter**

**October 21, 1981**

**Witnessed by:**

**Lily Marie Evans-Potter**

**Sirius Orion Black**

**Remus John Lupin**

**Frank Neville Longbottom**

**Alice Megan Longbottom**

**Andromeda Sally Tonks**

**Amelia Susan Bones**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

'_That old son of a goat humping bitch went against my father's wishes. Merlin, help me not to nail his bony arse to the wall when I see him next.'_ Harry thought in anger.

Harry and Ragnok sat in silence while Harry composed himself and wiped away the tears that had fallen from his eyes. He handed his father's will back to Ragnok then began to read his mother's will.

**The Last Will and Testament of Lily Marie Evans-Potter**

**October 21, 1981**

**I, Lily Marie Evans-Potter, being of sound mind and body do hereby declare this as my last will and testament. All previous wills are to be null and void.**

**To Sirius Orion Black, I leave Harry in your care with 1,000 Galleons per month to care for his needs. In addition, I leave you one million Galleons. Find a wife Siri and grow up. Take care of Harry and teach him the ways of a Marauder as his father wishes.**

**To Remus John Lupin, I leave you one million Galleons and task you to help Sirius in raising Harry and teaching him your appreciation of books. He can do that and be a Marauder as you were my friend.**

**To James Charlus Potter, I leave all of my worldly good including monies, stocks, bonds, properties, and vaults. He is to maintain my personal possessions and pass them to Harry James Potter on his eleventh birthday.**

**James, I love you more than life itself. The happiest two days of my life was the day you asked me to be you wife and June 3, 1977, the day we got married. Unfortunately, we did not have enough time together in this life, but then again, eternity would not be enough for me to love you. It is unfortunate I was unable to have other children, as we both wanted so much.**

**In the event James passes before I do, then the following becomes effective immediately:**

**To my son, Harry James Potter, I leave all titles, monies, stocks, bonds, properties, and vaults in addition to my personal possessions. I declare him emancipated at 0001 hours July 31, 1994 with all rights and privileges of adulthood. Harry, this is a responsibility that is not to be taken lightly. Now, you can do magic anytime and place you need to my son.**

**Harry, your Father and I love you very much. Obviously, if you're reading this I have passed on. I do not trust Dumbledore, and I believe he is a manipulative old fool. He always spouts on and on about the so called 'Greater Good', but whose greater good? I believe it is his greater good, and no one else matters. Your Dad says to keep your friends close but keep your enemies even closer so you can watch them. Harry, that's good advice to remember son. If you run into him, Peter Pettigrew was our Secret Keeper, not Sirius.**

**It is my desire that the witnesses who sign this will in the order of precedence raise Harry James Potter. Under no condition is he to go to Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Petunia is my half sister who hates me and calls me a freak because I can do magic. I firmly believe that she would abuse Harry. So, under no circumstance should he be placed there. He will be better off in an orphanage than with them. Those horrible people have no idea what love is, and they hate anything to do with magic. Harry is to be raised in a magical home and taught how to take up his station in the world.**

**Signed Lily Marie Evans-Potter**

**October 21, 1981**

**Witnessed by:**

**James Charlus Potter**

**Sirius Orion Black**

**Remus John Lupin**

**Frank Neville Longbottom**

**Alice Megan Longbottom**

**Andromeda Sally Tonks**

**Amelia Susan Bones**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

It took Harry five minutes to stop the tears from falling this time. He handed his mother's will back to the now furious looking Goblin.

"Ragnok, do I have sufficient funds to hire a law firm?" Harry asked.

"Actually, you have one, Harry. It is Tonks, Tonks, and Mitchell, and they are as good as you can find. May I send for them?"

"Yes, please do."

Ragnok pushed a button on his desk and a Goblin walked in. Ragnok then told the Goblin to send a summons to the Tonks, Tonks and Mitchell Law Firm to come see him at their earliest convenience. The Goblin nodded, bowed, and left the office to send the summons. When the Goblin left, Ragnok turned his attention back to Harry, who was sitting quietly.

"Now, how about we talk about your heir test results Lord Potter-Pendragon-Emrys-Gryffindor while we wait?"

"What?"

"Harry, the results are quite clear and unquestionable. Moreover, there are special directions for the bank to follow in case in heir is found. From your father's side of the family, you are the heir of Godric Gryffindor as well as the Potter heir. On your mother's side of the family, you are the heir of Arthur Pendragon and Myrddin Emrys. You probably know them as King Arthur and Merlin Ambrosius. Now, I will need about one week to determine the value of all eight of your vaults. However, you have thirty thousand Galleons in your individual trust vault 687. In addition to that, as of December thirty-first, 1981, the Potter Family Vault, number 12, was worth fifty-eight million Galleons. It should be significantly more than that due to interest. This does not include the value of your stocks and bonds. Before we go any further, I need to ensure that the family rings recognize you as the heir." Ragnok said as four boxes appeared on his desk, which he opened before he continued. "This is the Potter Family ring. It goes on your right hand index finger."

Harry took the offered ring and slipped it on his finger. His magic aura flared as the ring resized to fit his finger.

"This is the Pendragon Family ring. It goes on your left hand index finger."

Harry slipped the ring on and his magic aura flared once more but only for a little bit longer this time than the last as it resized.

"This is the Emrys Family ring. It goes on the second finger of your left hand, Harry."

This time when Harry slipped the ring on his finger his magic aura flared for close to three minutes as it resized. Ragnok leaned back in his chair in surprise, which he quickly hid and continued his task.

"This is the Gryffindor Family ring. It goes on the second finger of your left hand."

Harry slipped the ring on his finger and his magic aura flared once more but for less than a minute as it resized.

"May I read the banks special instructions starting with the Pendragon directions, Harry?"

"Yes, please do, Ragnok."

"To my heir I, Arthur Pendragon, leave you emancipated at age thirteen along with the title Prince of Avalon. I grant thee permission to try and remove Excalibur from the stone in vault number 1. If you are successful my heir, I declare you son of Arthur, and King of Avalon with all rights and privileges thereto. Holding the sword in your right hand and thinking Avalon, it will take you there young heir. The most important thing I leave you is this bit of advice; find your mate early in life as she has half of your soul just as you have half of hers. Only with her can you be truly happy and content. Together you are a team, and will be a force to be reckoned with. She is to you as Guinevere was to me. May you live long, prosper, and rule wisely my son."

"Wow, I don't believe this, Ragnok. This is incredible. How is this possible?"

"It is magic, Harry. Very old magic, which has been long forgotten by wizard kind but not by the Goblins. Now, I'll read the instructions from Myrddin Emrys. That is if you are ready."

"I'm not sure that I am but let's just pretend that I am."

Ragnok nodded and began reading the instructions.

"I, Myrddin Emrys, also known as Merlin Ambrosius, do hereby grant emancipation to my heir at the age of thirteen. I grant him or her access to vaults number 2 and 3 at Gringotts and the title Friend of Goblins. Take this title to heart, young heir and treat them as you wish to be treated. They make great and strong friends, but they are also vicious enemies. Learn their ways, as they will be willing to teach you if you wear my ring. Seek out their counsel and listen to what they advise in both investments and life. Beware of one you think of as a friend. He has most probably forsaken you once and will do it again. Do not give him the third chance my heir, as it will definitely cause you harm in the end. I leave you the ownership rights over Hogwarts and the surrounding lands. Everything on those lands belongs to you my heir. The castle will recognize the ring you wear and the wards along with the castle's loyalty will shift to you. You will only need to visit the castle one day every three years after the wards shift to you to fully charge the wards. To add new wards all you have to do is ask Cassandra, which is Lady Hogwarts real name, to do so and it will be done. Pay no heed to any group or person that think that they own or run the school. If you don't want a certain person or group in the castle or on the grounds, simply say be gone, and they will be banished outside the wards, and will not be allowed to return ever again. Before you leave here this day, be sure to go and check out the vaults, inside you will find what you need for your task in life."

"After we finish the last of the instructions, I would like for you to explain to me what the title Friend of Goblins means and what it entails. If that's okay with you, Ragnok?"

"Of course, Harry. Shall I continue?"

"Is there a loo close by?"

"Yes there is. Why don't we take a break? I'll have some tea and pastries brought in. The loo is through the door on your left."

Harry stood up and went to the loo to relieve himself, and to wash his face. He also wanted some time to settle his anger at Dumbledore. The words 'keep your enemies even closer', which were running through him mind, helped him do that.

He returned to the office, sat back down in the chair, and took the tea and pastry Ragnok offered him. Once Harry was settled, Ragnok continued once more.

"I, Godric Gryffindor, do hereby declare my heir fully emancipated at age thirteen, and entitled to all rights and privileges that adulthood brings. Everything that the Gryffindor Family owns now belongs to you young heir. This includes a villa in southern France as well as Gryffindor Castle and my sword. Hold your right hand up and call the sword to you young heir. The reader will continue when it appears."

"Sword of Gryffindor, come to me!" Harry said with his right hand in the air.

The sword appeared and felt light in his right hand.

Ragnok nodded then continued reading.

"You will find the scabbard in vault number 4. Wear the sword at all times. Worry not, for it cannot be seen unless you call it forth. Vaults 4 and 5 belong to you now, young heir. Take your time but look through the items carefully especially the scrolls, manuscripts, and books. In Gryffindor Tower, on the first floor, you will find my personal study, bedroom, and library. Move into my quarters, which can only be seen while wearing the sword. The sword will lead you to the door, and the password is Rowena Raven. The sword can be used to block and cast spells. You also may resize it by simply saying or thinking what size you wish it to be. Imagine an enemy's surprise and shock when a short sword instantly becomes long enough to pierce through their hearts from more than two meters away. My quarters automatically update to the current norm, so they will be modern to you. In the bedroom to the left as you enter, a door will appear. This leads to the Ward Stone and a secret chamber. Place both hands on the stone to reset the wards and charge them to full capacity. Live with honor, bravery, and temper justice with mercy young heir. However, offer your enemies no mercy. Never stun an enemy that may be revived later, take them out of the battle immediately. If you need a prisoner, cull one from the herd, and then kill him or her once you get what you want out of them. Dead enemies cannot hurt you or your loved ones. While I know this may sound hard and cruel, it is however a fact of battle and in war give no quarter and expect none from your enemies for that is exactly what you will receive. Also remember this piece of advice, never hesitate in a fight or let your emotions cloud your judgment. Fight it to the end and be done with it. Gloat, taunt, sulk, and cry later. Worry about things after the fact, never during."

"Godric was most definitely a warrior, Ragnok. Unfortunately, I must agree with him. But can you tell me why my ancestors use the age of thirteen for emancipation, but my parents said fourteen?"

"Yes he was very wise, Harry. You can incapacitate without killing, but a dead enemy can do no further harm to you or others. Harry, the numbers three, seven, thirteen, and nineteen are both prime and magical numbers. Seven is too young to become emancipated. As you know, you are emancipated at age seventeen and are considered an adult in the eyes of the law at that time. Shall we go visit the vaults now, Harry?"

"Ragnok, I have taken enough of your time. I know that as Director you must be a very busy person. Surely someone else can take me to the vaults?"

"I appreciate your concern for my time. However, this day has been set aside for you alone. May I send copies of your emancipation to the Ministry's Department of Records? They will cease tracking your wand but the paperwork will be buried and will be hard but not impossible to find." Ragnok asked as a piece of parchment appeared on his desk, which he promptly picked up and read before he turned back to Harry. "Harry, Ted and Andromeda Tonks can see you at 3:30 p.m. here in my office if you wish."

"Thank you, Ragnok. That will do just fine. Please tell them that I look forward to meeting them then."

Ragnok nodded and wrote a conformation along with the request to come to his office for the meeting down on the back of the slip of parchment, which instantly disappeared when he lifted his quill as he finished writing. Both Harry and Ragnok stood up and left the office, with Harry following closely beside Ragnok. The two of them talked about mundane topics as they walked.

Ragnok took Harry to a special area where a very nice looking cart waited for them. Unlike the normal carts, this cart had soft leather covered seats and a handrail to hold on to. Once Harry was seated, Ragnok asked him if he liked a fast ride or a slow one.

"Ragnok, I fly a Firebolt and love speed, so I'll go as fast as you want to."

They zipped off into the bowels of the bank heading for the lowest level and highest security vaults available. At vault 1, Ragnok showed Harry where to place his ring. Once his ring was in place, Harry felt the magic of the security wards protecting the vault seemed to consume him. The vault door then opened as the security wards accepted him granting passage.

"If it was a fake ring, you would be dead now and we would feed your body to a Dragon." Ragnok informed Harry.

Harry entered the vault and walked to what looked like a lectern. There he found a piece of parchment, which he promptly picked up and read.

**Your task is to place your right hand on the sword and pull it to you. If you are indeed my true heir, the sword will come to you. If not you are still the Prince of Avalon but without the easiest way to find if. You will have to search for it on your own. If you do happen to find it, you can live there but you will not become king.**

**- Arthur Rex**

Harry walked to the sword in the stone and took a deep breath then placed his right hand on it. His magic seemed to sing as he withdrew Excalibur from the stone. Once he had Excalibur in his hand an archway opened in the wall behind the stone showing a new room full of gold bars and chests. He walked through the archway and saw standing armor along each wall waiting to be put on. He also saw Excalibur's scabbard lying on another lectern. Harry walked to the lectern picked up the scabbard and placed Excalibur in its home. He hung the scabbard on his belt next to the Sword of Gryffindor. Looking at the chests as he searched the room, he found all types of precious jewels, but no notes, parchments, scrolls, or books. He left the vault and the door sealed itself behind him.

"Sire, shall we go to vault number 2 the Emrys vault?" Ragnok asked when he saw Excalibur hanging at Harry's side.

"Please, Ragnok just call me Harry. I don't want this knowledge known just yet."

"As you wish, Harry."

Vault 2 also recognized Harry. Once he entered the vault a door on the right opened up to vault 3. In vault 2, Harry found a lectern with a piece of parchment on it. Harry picked it up and began reading it.

**Grandson, take my staff from vault 3. You will know how to use it and what it will do for you. Use it well, Harry. Don't forget to get the custom wand from Stanley Griffin at number 13 Knockturn Alley. By now, you should have Excalibur, use it well. Just like the Sword of Gryffindor, it can deflect hexes and spells. I would suggest that you put the Sword of Gryffindor at your back and have Excalibur near your right hand. By having the sword at your back you will always be protected from spells aimed at your back. You can call either of the swords to you in time of need. Stay your hand for a while yet, Harry. The old one's time will come soon enough. If you find the occasion to visit the Wizengamot, find a reason to place your wand on the lectern. That should shock the hell out of them, King Harry. Wait until you have contacted your lady before you go to Avalon. If you wish to, spend nothing but interest from these vaults and Arthur's. That should be more than sufficient for a high lifestyle that you deserve. Take the book from the lectern and reduce it then carry it with you at all times unless bathing. From it, you can get a copy of all my manuscripts, and only you or your bond mate can read from it. No one else who tries or even opens it will like the end results. The old one is not the only one to be watched, nor is he the only one that will betray you. From the book, you can write to me, and I will always answer. Be well, grandson.**

**Myrddin Emrys**

Harry left vault 2 after reducing the book and pocketing it, then went to vault 4 next. Once again, he was recognized and let in. vault 4 led him into vault 5. The vaults also contained gold bars and several chests filled with jewels. Like in Merlin's vault it also held a book that a piece of parchment told him to take with him. He also found the scabbard for Gryffindor's sword, which he put the sword in and strapped it to his back where it disappeared.

Harry knew he would need to return when he had more time. Right now his stomach was growling so he and Ragnok went back to the surface. They then went back to Ragnok's office where they both he lunch.

"Ragnok, what would you do if you knew that a vault had a Horcrux in it?" Harry asked over lunch.

"We would remove the Horcrux and destroy it. Then, we would seize the vault and take the owner captive to be tried in our court. Why do you ask, Harry?"

"Check the LeStrange vault please, Ragnok. Hufflepuff's Cup is a Horcrux. It is one of five that Voldemort has made, two of which have already been destroyed."

"Harry, do you know what and where the other Horcruxes are?"

"Yes, I do in fact know where they are. Slytherin's Locket is at number 12 Grimmauld Place on the second floor I believe. Sirius does not know about this. There is another, a ring that is also Slytherin's. It is in the old Gaunt shack near Little Hangleton not far from Riddle Manor. The other is Ravenclaw's Diadem, and it is in the Room of Requirements at Hogwarts. There was a diary that belonged to Voldemort when he was still in school, which was destroyed by me, and I was once one myself. He will make one more, if he hasn't already made it. It is a large snake that he calls Nagini, which he keeps close to him always. The snake is also Voldemort's familiar. He uses her poison to help keep his pitiful form alive."

"I'll not ask how you know all this and simply take your word for it. I will notify you when we have destroyed them. Now, one-half of the LeStrange vault belongs to you. We get one-forth and the Ministry of Magic gets the rest. In fact, you killed Voldemort's original body. Harry, all of his vaults, titles, properties, and everything else is yours by Right of Conquest."

"Ragnok, say for the sake of argument that someone killed a Basilisk at Hogwarts inside the school, who would have the rights to the carcass?"

"The one who killed the beast has the right to the remains of the kill by Right of Conquest. That is unless the owner has posted the land for no hunting, and has the appropriate signs posted. Just how large is this hypothetical creature?"

"I would estimate it to be between fifty-five and sixty-five feet, and approximately ten or twelve feet in diameter behind its head. I was more interested in getting out of there than measuring it at the time."

"How long ago was this?"

"Fourteen months ago more or less. It was near the end of my second year."

"You killed a Basilisk that is over fifty feet long before you were thirteen? How may I ask?"

"Dumbledore's Phoenix Fawkes brought Gryffindor's sword to me in the Chamber of Secrets. When it tried to bite me, I stabbed it through its mouth into its brain. It did catch me with one of its fangs but Fawkes cried tears on the wound and cured me bringing me back from near death."

Ragnok put his elbows on his desk, rubbed his forehead, and began mumbling quietly to himself.

"_Twelve years old kills a monstrous Basilisk… King of Avalon… Merlin's heir… Gryffindor's heir… Basilisk venom didn't kill him outright… Treats Goblins with respect and as equals… Friend of Goblins… Richest person in the world by far… Kills Dark Lord as a baby… He is the Chosen One."_

"Excuse me, Ragnok but are you alright?"

"I'm sorry, Harry I'm alright. I was just thinking about something. Can you get into the chamber that contains the Basilisk?"

"Yes I certainly can. It takes a Parselmouth to enter the chamber and I am a speaker." Harry informed Ragnok.

"Based on its condition and actual size, I would think it's worth four to six million. Did you happen to find any shed skin?"

"Yes, there was one about twenty feet or so long in the tunnel that leads to the main door of the chamber."

"That skin is probably worth five hundred to seven hundred and fifty thousand Galleons and maybe more. We will harvest it for you for five percent of the gross or the meat, whichever is less."

"I'll give you the five percent and the meat. The trick is getting in and out of the school without Dumbledore knowing about it."

"He has to spend a week at the International Confederation of Wizards in Paris, France next week. The only ones that will be at the school will be Hagrid and Filch."

"Let's do it next Monday then. That will also give me the opportunity to take control of the wards. Moreover, I can get the Diadem at the same time. Ragnok, where is a good place to stay near here other than the Leaky Cauldron?"

"You can stay in an apartment here for as long as you want, Harry."

"Thanks, Ragnok I think one night should be enough. When we're through with Ted and Andromeda Tonks, I need to do some shopping. That reminds me, I need some money from my trust vault 687, I believe."

Ragnok smiled and opened a desk drawer and pulled out a wallet. He then closed the drawer and handed Harry the wallet.

"Harry, this is a Never Ending Wallet and it is tied to all of your accounts. Simply concentrate on the currency and amount you want and it will appear in the wallet. Inside is a debit card that can be used like a Muggle credit card, it's tied to your vaults and had an unlimited amount on it. For large purchases, you can use your ring. Once the ring is used nothing can be changed on the document. To do so renders the document invalid. The seller sends the bill to us, and it is paid. There are no charges for these, Harry. Keep one thing in mind, Harry the debit card leaves a paper trail where as cash does not."

"Thank you, Ragnok."

At 3:30, Ted and Andromeda Tonks came to Ragnok's office. Ragnok showed them both of Harry's parents' wills along with the originals of the Pendragon, Emrys, and Gryffindor correspondence. Then, he told them what he had done to the Ministry of Magic with Harry's emancipation papers.

"Harry, I'm sure you've heard this many times before but you really do remind me so much of James. We were good friends of his and Lily and to find out that you went to the Dursleys really pisses me off. Then, when you add the fact that you could have come to us, anger doesn't even come close to describe how we feel. Ragnok, I want a record of every Knut that has been spent, who it went to and when. I will also need a list of all valuables removed from any of the affected vaults since October thirtieth, 1981. Mr. Dumbledore can pay for all of that out of his own pocket since that's what guardians do. Harry, do you have witnesses as to the type of clothing you wore to school? It will be even better if you have the actual clothing. In addition, were you taken to a Muggle doctor, including eye exams, or a hospital? We also need to know what Muggle schools you went to." Ted said.

"Ragnok, do the Potters still have Daily Prophet stock? If so, how much is it? Harry, where does Vernon Dursley work?" Andromeda asked.

"He works at a drill manufacturing company called Grunnings. He is a director of sales I believe."

"I need your signature and ring imprint so we can seize your school and other medical records." Andromeda said.

Harry signed the documents and used his Potter ring to legalize them.

"You did see the part about the rat Pettigrew didn't you? Sirius never had a trial either."

"What?" Ragnok, Ted, and Andromeda shouted.

Harry asked Ragnok for a Pensieve, which was quickly provided, and showed the three of them the memories of what happened at the end of last term. Then, he told them about and showed them memories of his first two terms. Andromeda left the Pensieve still sobbing.

"Dumbledore will go down hard, Harry." Ted said.

"Let's be patient about that, Mr. Tonks. I have a few ideas about that. And since Ragnok is my friend, and I have lawyer client privileges with you let me tell you the whole story." Harry said.

It was the quick version and took forty-five minutes or so to tell.

"That old son of a whore was using you as a weapon and nothing more." Ted said.

Both Ted and Andromeda had told Harry to call them Ted and Andy.

"You're going to kill him aren't you, Harry?" Andromeda asked.

"Probably not, Andy. He tells Tom Riddle two years in the future that there are things worse than death. His precious reputation is one of the things he treasures the most. I plan to destroy that and then destroy him financially. If I get him sent to Azkaban good, but if I can get him ridiculed and hated even better. What I don't want is a martyr. He did what he could to destroy me, and now the shoe is on the other foot. I'm going to plant that foot so far up his bony arse that he won't be able to sit up straight ever again. And I have patience now that I didn't have before."

"Harry, I sure don't want you as an enemy." Ted said as Andromeda nodded her agreement.

"One thing else that you may want to look at are transactions from my account to the Weasley's, or from mind to Dumbledore's then his to the Weasley's." Harry said.

"Do you suspect Arthur of stealing from you?" Andromeda asked.

"No, I think this is between Dumbledore and Molly actually. It seems funny that I don't know how to get to the train, and she just happens to walk by talking about the station being packed with Muggles and asking what platform the train left from. Let's see, Bill had gone. Charlie had gone. Percy is in his fifth year, and the twins are in their third year. Has the train ever left from any place else? Then, with a train that is one-fourth empty or more there's no place for Ron to sit but with the famous Harry Potter. It smells a bit like three week old dead fish to me."

"You know, Harry I have to hope that you're wrong about this." Andromeda said.

"Andy, I honestly do also. However, how many of your best friends have left you hanging three times, and was jealous as hell for over seven years that you are still friends with?"

"Put it that way I can see where you're coming from."

"Alright, I don't think I have to talk about the possibility of a Love Potion that I suspect was used on Hermione and myself. At least for the time being."

Ted and Andromeda left Ragnok's office with a list of Harry's doctor and hospital visits along with the name of the school attended as well as some children he tried to be friends with. They were two very pissed of lawyers.

**(Diagon Alley)**

Harry left the bank and made his way to number 13 Knockturn Alley. When he arrived he entered the small shop.

"May I help you young sir?" A man behind the counter asked as Harry entered the shop.

"I'm supposed to mention that Myrddin Emrys asked me to look up the wand maker Stanley Griffin." Harry said.

"And how might you know Emrys?"

"Great grandfather on my Mum's side. I'm his heir."

"I see, left a note did he?"

"Actually close but that is a good enough assumption. I wear his ring."

"What can I do for you, Lord Potter? I am Stanley Griffin."

"I need a custom untraceable wand, and he said that you're the best wandmaker there is."

"Well, that's true, Lord Potter. Come into the back room with me and let's see what we can do for you."

Harry followed Stanley into the back room. The first thing Stanley did was remove the Ministry's Trace Charm from his wand along with the Tracking Charms, all three of them. Then, he asked Harry to fire Stunners at a target at low, medium, and full power. Harry and Stanley were a bit shocked when the first target blew into dust and fine powder at full power.

"Do you mind if I scan you for potential strength?"

"Not at all."

Harry smirked in amusement as Stanley's eyes narrowed then went wide open. Then, Stanley went to a chest, opened it, and after moving things around a bit he came back and handed Harry a wand.

"Try the Stunners again, Harry. This will help me in narrowing down potential materials."

Harry did as asked and blew up two more targets. Once again, Stanley went back to the chest and came back with two more wands. When Harry blew up several more targets, Stanley went back to the chest, and after about a minute he walked up to Harry and handed him a single wand.

"I know you wanted a custom wand but the truth is that I doubt I can do better than this one, Harry."

"Is there anything special about this wand except that it seems to hum in my hand?"

"Not really, Harry unless you consider the Elder Wand special. And no, it's not the legendary Elder Wand. This one was once Myrddin's very own wand. Albus Dumbledore has the Elder Wand. Of course that's supposed to be a great secret or whatever."

"Well, he's going to lose it eventually. Then, I'm going to destroy the fucking thing right in front of the press. No one needs to control the power of Death if that's even remotely possible, Stanley."

"You don't seem to like the old bastard much."

"He has his uses, not many, but some. But no, I don't like the old man. However, it's for personal reasons and has nothing to do with the war between the forces of the Light and the Dark."

"You might be very surprised at just how many so called Light wizards don't like the man, Harry."

"I don't doubt that at all. How much do I owe you, Stanley?"

"Nothing at all, Harry. Myrddin said that you would come for it one day, and that day is finally here."

"Did you know him? You can't be that old."

"Yes, I knew him through some special circumstances you could say."

"Stanley, believe me, I know about special circumstances. It was nice meeting you but I feel I owe you something for doing this for me."

"No, it has been more than paid for. Be very careful out there, Harry. There are things currently afoot that can be quite harmful."

"If I have anything to do with it, the half-blood bastard won't be coming back. Unlike Dumbledore, I think the only good Death Eater would be a dead one."

"Merlin has taught you well. Take care and I wish you good luck in your hunt."

Harry left the shop and turned back to wave one last time but the shop was gone.

**(Gringotts)**

When Harry entered the bank, he was led to a very nice apartment and called for Dobby. One second later Dobby appeared with a pop.

"The great Harry Potter sir calls for Dobby. Dobby is being honored, sir. How may I be serving you, sir?"

"Dobby, are you free or are you tied to the school?"

"Dobby is being free, sir."

"How would you like to work for me, Dobby?"

"Dobby would like to bond with Harry Potter sir."

"If you wish it, then that is what we will do. But there will be no punishments, and you will be paid. You will also take time off alright?"

"Dobby is not wanting pay from Harry Potter sir."

"One Galleon per week, Dobby. You will also wear a uniform of your choosing but with pants and shirt, and I pay for that. But I am not giving you clothes."

"You will bond with Dobby?"

"Yes."

Harry now had an elf and a spy in the castle that could get through the wards if he could not. Harry also had a friend and an ally. Dobby made them dinner and Harry insisted that Dobby eat with him when they were together. He also asked Dobby to see if he could learn better English. The convincing statement was that the King of Avalon's personal elf needed to speak good English. It was now time to write to Fleur.

**(AN: French between the brackets)**

_[Miss Fleur Delacour,_

_You don't know me but I am Harry Potter, and I assume that you will be coming to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament and will be one of the Beauxbatons entries in said tournament. I know this sounds forward, and that I am assuming things that I shouldn't. However, one of the main reasons for the tournament is to meet new people and possibly make new friends. This is especially difficult for me since most people I meet look at my scar first and then want either to be friends due to my fame or hate me for various reasons. I don't need or want fans or someone looking to meet the rich and famous. But I do need and want friends who want to know me as just Harry, not Harry Potter, and most definitely not the Boy-Who-Lived. I earned neither my fame nor my fortune. An accident of magic or protection caused by my mother's sacrifice caused the fame. My ancestor's hard work and wise investments caused my fortune._

_This is more difficult than I thought it would be, writing to someone I don't know I mean. Fleur, I know you will be seventeen on October 28, and I just turned fourteen. I hope that the slight difference in age is of no concern to you in making new friends. I would like to invite you to join me for dinner, on Friday, November 4 at 5:30 p.m. in the Godric Gryffindor suite. A chaperone of your choosing is most welcome as well._

_You must be wondering how I got information about you. It's actually fairly simple. I got a list of eligible students from your school. Once I had a list, I cut the names into strips, folded them twice, and put them in a bowl. I then drew one from the bowl, and it was yours. With that done, I merely looked for newspaper articles that mentioned your school and found your date of birth. I did this to try to know at least a little something about the person I am writing to. Please forgive me if you think that I invaded your privacy, as I did not mean to do that in any way. If you wish to respond to this letter, please call out the name Dobby. Dobby is my house elf; he will answer, and bring your response to me. I have an owl but I hesitate to use her for international flights._

_Once again, please forgive me for seeming to forward._

_Harry Potter]_

He called for Dobby, and when Dobby appeared Harry asked the little elf to deliver the letter.

Now, all he could do was wait and hope for a response.

Harry took a quick shower, then made ready for bed. He crawled under the sheets and cleared his mind of all thoughts. About five minutes later, he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**AN: Thank you all for reading. How did you like it? This is the first time I have posted anything on here and once chapter 14 is posted it will be my own writing from then on. Please review with your thoughts. Constructive criticism is very much welcomed. However, flaming is not. If you don't have anything nice to say don't review.**

**This is Dark Angel Nemesis signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One More Time**

Summary: AU summer before Harry's fourth year. Rated M for language, violence, and sexual situations. Harry Potter/Fleur Delacour pairing. Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing. The story starts July 31, 1994 before the Triwizard Tournament. Powerful Harry, smart Harry takes no crap.

Disclaimer: All characters and any plot you recognize belong to J. K. Rowling's universe. It is her universe and I only play in it as a hobby. I make nothing from it other than the pleasure of putting my ideas out here. The only thing I own is the plot of this story and any new people or creatures I add.

**AN: Okay, to all of you how have read so far I thank you. This is purely a Harry and Fleur fanfic. During the story I will even ask you, the readers, to come up with questions for press meetings or spells that could be added. Now, I think that is enough of me rambleing on. Here is what all of you have been waiting for.**

"_Gobbledegook"_

_[Foreign Language]_

'_Thoughts_'

{_Mind Speak_}

**/"Parseltongue"/**

**(I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good)** = beginning of M rated scene

**(Mischief Managed)** = end of M rated scene

£20 = 20 GBP (British Pound Sterling) 1 Galleon = £50

"Justice is best served by a 40 caliber or above."

**Chapter Two – The Ministry And Meeting With Neville**

Harry woke up early and after a thirty minute workout, he showered and had breakfast with Dobby. Dobby looked a bit peaked but Harry waited for the little Elf to tell him what was bothering him.

"Master Harry Potter sir, Dobby is needing punishment."

"Dobby, tell me what happened so I can decide on the punishment you deserve."

"Dobby is speaking out of order with Miss Fleur. She is asking who I was from, and I is telling her. Then, she is asking what kind of person you is."

"Dobby, what did you tell her?"

"I is not telling her secrets, Master Harry. I is telling her the great Harry Potter sir is good but sad because he is having no friends but Dobby, and he is lonely sir."

"Anything else, Dobby?"

"She is asking if you really killed big snake and Dobby is saying yes."

"Dobby, your punishment is that you must accept two Galleons per week for pay."

"Dobby's master is too kind to Dobby. You should be beating Dobby, sir."

"No, Dobby I won't do that. She asked, you answered, and gave no secrets away. You got the punishment that is needed. No one will beat Dobby ever again. Thank you, Dobby you're a good Elf and a great friend. If she calls, go to her alright?"

"Yes, Master Harry."

Inwardly, Harry was smiling at the little Elf as he had probably helped him more than the letter. He figured that he had about a seventy-five percent chance that she would answer the letter now.

**(Gringotts)**

Harry met with Ragnok and discussed his vaults some more. He had sent Dobby to check to see who was at the school. While the Elf was gone, Harry found out that as a Goblin Friend he got the best rates at the bank, plus they would train him in Goblin magic.

"_Ragnok, it seems a waste of your time to be my Account Manager. You have a bank to run. Now, don't take this the wrong way, because I'm very happy with the service you have provided, but I have to be a part of stretching you too thin. The Pendragon, Emrys, and Gryffindor accounts can be left as they are, the interest rate alone is more than sufficient. However, the Potter account and especially the investments take time you could be spending with your family. I propose that Griphook take over that account, and you just oversee it once per month."_

"_Harry, are you sure? I take my job very seriously and the Potter account is the largest we have investment wise. Griphook is only a Senior Teller. He does have a good mind but not much experience in managing investments."_

"_I propose to keep most of the investments as they are now and give him two percent to invest any way he wishes. This way if he chooses poorly I don't lose much. On the other hand, if he makes money you have a new Account Manager, and my funds increase at the same time."_

"_All right, Harry. It's your money after all."_ Ragnok said and sent for Griphook.

Griphook was shocked because of both the promotion, and the fact that Harry treated him as an equal and spoke his language like a Goblin. He knew Harry was taking a chance on him and swore to himself that he would not let the young wizard down.

As it turned out, Harry owned fifty-five percent of the Daily Prophet causing Harry to laugh and rub his hands together. When the time was right, there would be big changes in that rag called a newspaper.

Dobby appeared and told Harry that only Hagrid and Filch were at the school. He then popped Harry and Ragnok into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

**(Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom, Hogwarts)**

Harry opened the bathroom chamber entrance, cleaned the pipe, and slid down followed by Ragnok. They walked to a short bit before they came upon the shed skin. Ragnok took a short look at the shed skin and estimated its value at 1.2 million Galleons. Ragnok then used six granite Portkeys and Portkeyed the shed skin to the bowels of the bank. They continued further down the tunnel and came to the blockade of stones. Using some Goblin magic, Ragnok got rid of the blockade. Harry led the way to the main entrance. He then opened the inner chamber and Ragnok gasped at the size of the Basilisk.

After straightening the large snake out, they both paced its length. They agreed that it was nearly sixty-eight feet long and fifteen feet in diameter at its widest point.

"_How are we going to do this, Ragnok?"_

"_I'll Portkey it to the bank, just like I did with the shed skin, and we can render it there. Harry, I estimate its value at 7.5 million Galleons or more. However, if we slowly sell off the Potion ingredients, we can keep the prices high and possibly make more. It will take seven to ten years, but it will create a fairly constant inflow of cash."_

Harry levitates the broken fang into the mouth of the Basilisk and closed its mouth so that the fang would stay put. Then, Ragnok placed fifteen pieces of granite made Portkeys, which were enchanted to go to the bowels of the bank, on the entire length of the Basilisk. The Basilisk disappeared when Ragnok activated the Portkeys.

Harry then asked Dobby to pop them to the seventh floor corridor in front of the portrait of Barnabas the Barmey. When they were in front of the portrait, Harry walked three times in front of the blank stretch of wall while thinking of the room of hidden things and the to the Room of Requirements appeared. They both entered and Harry quickly located Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, which was secured by Ragnok.

Harry then led them to the first floor of Gryffindor Tower and found the Gryffindor suite. It was modern, much more so than the Gryffindor Common Room and dorms. In the bedroom, Harry located the door, which he opened, and went to the Ward Stone and took possession of the wards. He would add to them later. Then, Dobby popped them back to Ragnok's office.

**(Ragnok's Office)**

"_Ragnok, I have a question. Is it possible for me to set up accounts for others that I maintain control over?"_

"_Of course it is. It's unusual if they are not family, but it's perfectly legal, Harry."_

"_Then based on the Basilisk's value of nine million Galleons, I would like the following accounts to be set up. For Ginerva Molly Weasley, I would like an account with 1.25 million Galleons set up. Ronald Bilius Weasley gets an account with two hundred and fifty thousand Galleons in it. Hermione Jean Granger gets and account with one million Galleons. Justin Finch-Fletchy, Colin Crevey, and Penelope Clearwater each get an account with five hundred thousand Galleons. They can withdraw up to fifteen hundred Galleons per year and fifty Galleons per month for school and other expenses. However, I must authorize all purchases that are over two hundred Galleons for all those under the age of seventeen. At age twenty-one, the accounts will revert to their control. These are people that were directly harmed by the Basilisk. Please wait until August sixteenth to notify them of their new accounts."_

"_It will be done, Harry."_

After having lunch with Ragnok, Harry said goodbye, and just before leaving he used his Metamorphmagus ability to change his appearance. He started smiling as he remembered how he, Merlin, and Circe found out about his ability.

_(Flashback)_

_Three months into his training, he had just finished his morning run and exercises when Merlin and Circe came up to him._

"_Harry, after you shower we would like for you to take a Magical ability Revealing Ritual. It was developed in order to find out what special abilities a witch or wizard has. This way we can know what else we need to teach you." Merlin said._

_Nodding his head Harry took a quick shower and found Merlin and Circe in the dining hall._

"_The first thing you need to do is drink this potion." Circe said and handed Harry a blue colored potion._

"_After that you will need to cut your palm and put some blood into this small bowl. When the necessary amount of blood is in the bowl, the cut will heal. Then, just dip this quill into the blood and place the tip of the quill on this parchment." Circe said pointing to an ordinary looking quill and a piece of parchment._

_Harry did as he was told. When he let go of the quill, it began to move along the parchment writing words. After the quill stopped writing it fell to one side. Harry looked into the small bowl and was amazed to see that there was no more blood in it. He then picked up the parchment and read what was written._

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**MAGICAL ABILITIES:**_

_**Metamorphmagus**_

_**Multi-Animagus**_

_**Parselmouth**_

_**Beast Speaker**_

_**Fire Elementalist**_

_**Water Elementalist**_

_**Earth Elementalist**_

_**Wind Elementalist**_

_**Light Elementalist**_

_**Dark Elementalist**_

_**Chaos Elementalist**_

_**Shadow Manipulator**_

_**Enhanced Speed, Strength, Senses, Healing and Regeneration**_

_**Aura Reading**_

_**Mage Sight**_

_**Shape Shifting**_

_**Magic Manipulator**_

_Harry was quite stunned by all the special abilities that he had. He looked at Merlin and Circe in shock._

"_This is a lot of abilities. However, I do have a question about some of them. First, what is a Shadow Manipulator? Second, what is the Chaos Element? Third, what does it mean by enhanced speed, strength, senses, healing and regeneration? Fourth, what is shape shifting? And lastly, what is magic manipulation?"_

"_To answer your first question, a Shadow Manipulator is a person who can use shadows to their advantage. They can use shadows to move from one place to another. In addition, a Shadow Manipulator can use shadows to fight his enemies and even use them to kill them. They can use shadows to do anything. As for your second question, the element of chaos is the counter balance to the six basic elements. It is no longer known but the element of Chaos was the very first element to be created, after that the elements of Light and Dark were created, then the four elements that you know about were created. The element of Chaos gives ultimate protection from the other six elements. For your third question, the enhancement of any physical abilities is a Vampire trait. The only way for you to have this is if there was a Vampire in your family. It is hardly known to witches or wizards now, but if a Vampire has a child with a Mortal the abilities of the Vampire will every so often be passed on to the offspring without having the thirst for blood. Sometimes the abilities will be passed as a recessive trait and can go on as so for several generations before finally emerging in a person with enough magic to fully control the abilities. Shape Shifting is an ability that is formed when a person is both a Metamorphmagus and a Multi-Animagus. The two abilities merge together thus allowing the person to become anything they want. They can become any creature, any person, or any inanimate object. Magic Manipulation is quite simple to understand. It is an ability that grants you to pull magic from around you to yourself to enhance your spells. When using this ability on a person, you can quite easily copy a person's personality, memories, everything about the person is copied and will remain with you forever. By using Magic Manipulation you can even break through wards while leaving them fully intact, thus resulting in no alarms going off alerting people of the intrusion. It is a really useful ability to use against your enemies when planning an assault on an enemy home. What surprises me the most however is that you're a Full Elementalist. There hasn't been another since I died." Merlin said._

_Harry just looked at the list again and asked when they were going to start his extra training. Circe responded with an immediately. For the next two and a half months Harry trained in mastering all of his abilities, and far exceeded both Merlin and Circe's wildest expectations. To help Harry learn his abilities faster, Merlin and Circe would visit him during the night and use Legilimency to plant the right process to each of the abilities in his head._

_(End of Flashback)_

Harry now had shoulder length, straight black hair, sapphire blue eyes, his scar was gone, and he was a couple inches taller. He then walked out of the office and bank and into Diagon Alley.

**(Diagon Alley)**

He first went to a store that sold trunks and purchased a new trunk that had seven compartments. It cost him fifteen hundred Galleons but he had the best. The lowest level included a three bedroom apartment with loos, a kitchen, and sitting room. The rest of that compartment included a Potions Lab, workout room with a treadmill, and a dueling room. One level above the apartment was the library and study area along with Dobby's rooms. The other five compartments would hold various supplies, clothes, and his school items in the top compartment. He keyed the trunk to his aura and it would shrink or expand with a nonverbal command. He fully warded and placed the apartment under the Fidelius Charm with himself as the Secret Keeper.

Harry saw a magical Optometrist office and went in. he then got a pair of magical contacts, even though he no longer needed them to see. They had every Charm possible on them, and were impossible for someone looking at him to even notice. In addition to the Charms, the contacts also gave perfect night vision. Before each contact was placed in his eye, Harry had three drops of Veritaserum placed in each eye. It hurt a hellova lot causing him to cry out in pain. The effect however was quite extraordinary. Each contact alone was the equivalent, and actually much better than Mad-Eye Moody's magical eye, and had attached themselves to Harry's own eyes, fusing with them. The contacts could never be removed, and Harry could activate their effects and deactivate them at will. Otherwise, it was as if they were not there. By placing the Veritaserum in his eyes, he could see the truth of anyone that looked directly into his eyes. They were truly windows to the soul, and even though Harry was already a master of Occlumency and Legilimency, not even a master Occlumens could look into his eyes and lie to him.

Harry then went to the bookstore and bought nearly a hundred books, half of which were old and very difficult to find. Then, a trip to Knockturn Alley brought him more old books and many on so called Dark Magic. Harry knew that spells were not Light or Dark, it was the intent behind the spell that made it Light or Dark. He also went to Borgin and Burkes where he bought the Hand of Glory and the Vanishing Cabinet, which he promptly destroyed.

Harry left Borgin and Burkes and ran into Draco Malfoy. As Draco passed by him, Harry tripped Draco.

"Watch where you're going you oaf." Draco yelled.

"Fuck you, you little bastard. I happen to be a Royal." Harry retorted.

Draco pulled his wand, which Harry promptly grabbed and snapped.

"My father will kill you for that."

"Your Death Eater of a father may try at his own peril, ferret. What's the matter, are you so inbred that you can't fight your own battles? Maybe you are just your whore of a mother's little bitch that has to go running to daddy for every little thing. Go away before you get hurt, Death Eater spawn."

Draco swung at Harry as a crowd began to surround them. Harry stopped the blow and broke Draco's forearm. With the same motion Harry kneed him in the groin. Draco dropped to the dirty alley floor crying.

"What's going on here?" Harry heard Lucius Malfoy ask.

"Ahh, the Death Eater speaks to us lowly Serfs. How lucky can we be?" Harry said as his Phoenix feather wand appeared in his right hand.

He let Lucius fire off a Reducto Curse at him. He sidestepped the curse and sent a powerful one back at Lucius. Lucius raised a shield but the Reducto sent by Harry blew straight through it as if it wasn't even there and hit Lucius in the center of his chest. Several Aurors arrived on the scene as Lucius fell dead on the alley floor.

'_One down and a hundred or more to go.'_ Harry thought.

"What happened here?" Kingsley Shacklebolt, the leader of the Aurors asked.

Kingsley had to quiet the crowd as everyone began to speak at once. He had the Aurors with him take statements while he talked to Harry.

"What is your name young man?"

"Harry Pendragon, sir. Here is my House ring. I am the King of Avalon and have every right to defend myself."

"I suppose you are new here."

"Yes, sir I am. I had just left the shop Borgin and Burkes where I was looking at the stuff they had when the young man on the alley floor bumped into me. He called me an oaf, and we had words. He pulled his wand, so I took it from him and snapped it. Then, he swung at me, so I broke his forearm. After that, the blond man interfered, pulled his wand and sent a Reducto at me. I sidestepped it and sent one back. The result is that he is dead at my feet. By the Right of Conquest, I lay claim to his possessions. I want everything except the git on the ground and his mother."

"Please stand by while I confirm your story." Kingsley said.

"Alright, but I do have other business to attend to as well. Are attacks common place here, or is this the exception?"

"In this alley, they are not uncommon but not very common either, sir." Kingsley said.

"Perhaps the next time I come here I should bring the royal guard with me. All thought twenty Knights in full battle armor would be a bit much." Harry replied as he smiled at the man in front of him.

Kingsley checked with the other Aurors, and their stories were pretty much what Harry had said. He then told Harry that he was free to go and wondered if he should warn the young King that the Minister of Magic would not be happy about this.

As he was leaving, Harry walked by Draco, stopped and kneeled down next to him.

"Ferret boy, when you fuck with a King you should expect to get hurt. Had you sent a curse or struck me you would have been as dead as the blond trash over there. Beware, little boy the tide is turning." Harry said to the still crying Draco.

Harry then left the alley and smiled at the Goblins guarding the bank.

Kingsley listened to what Harry said and shook his head. He needed to tell Amelia Bones that a new player was now in the game. This one did not seem to hesitate to kill, but as a sovereign, he had that right when affronted. He knew that Fudge would be screaming for blood as his money had just dried up.

Harry went back to Privet Drive to remodel his room while Kingsley went to the Ministry.

**(Ministry of Magic)**

In Amelia Bones' office Kingsley dropped the bomb.

"Lucius Malfoy is dead, Amelia. It seems that he fired as curse as Harry Pendragon the King of Avalon. Harry took exception to that and killed Lucius with the same curse Lucius sent at him, which was a Reducto. Witnesses say that the young man's curse blew straight through Lucius' shield as if it wasn't even there then hit him dead center of the chest. Amelia, he showed me the Pendragon House ring, so he is who he says he is. He also hinted that the next time he came to the alley, that he may have the royal guard with him. Can you imagine the uproar if twenty Knights in full battle armor appear there? I believe there is a new player in the game, and one that will kill if necessary."

"Fudge will shit his pants and then demand an investigation, Kingsley. I thought Avalon was nothing but a child story. Did he threaten you in any way?"

"No he didn't, Amelia. He was calm, courteous, and answered all of my questions. The surprising thing is that he seemed unaffected by Lucius' death at all. The reports said that he called Lucius a Death Eater, so he knows more than he let on. He also claimed the Malfoy fortune by the Right of Conquest."

"Well, the fat is in the fire now. Dumbledore is gone for the week, so there can be no Wizengamot meeting unless the Minister calls one into session. If Fudge does that and Dumbledore doesn't show up, he will most likely lose the Chief Warlock title and position. I'm not sure that they even have the power to call a sovereign in front of them, especially one not from here."

A special edition of the Daily Prophet hit the streets with the headline:

**Lucius Malfoy Dead by the**

**Hand of the King of Avalon**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

**Witnesses report that a confrontation between Mr. Draco Malfoy and an unknown young wizard, which he bumped into, escalated when Draco pulled his wand. The young man turns out to be Harry Pendragon, King of Avalon. Said young King disarmed Draco Malfoy… claimed by the Right of Conquest.**

**Director Ragnok of Gringotts Bank confirmed that young man that wears the ring is indeed the King of Avalon and possesses Excalibur as well. He also voiced his surprise that the young King did not strike Draco Malfoy down for drawing a wand against him. Ragnok said the young man, Harry Pendragon, was apparently trying to keep the situation from escalating.**

**Unfortunately for Lucius Malfoy, that did not happen. Ragnok also indicated that he and he alone had the means to communicate with the young King.**

**(Harry's Room)**

Harry smiled as he read the paper. Then, he continued to make his bedroom livable. He was drinking a cup of tea when Dobby appeared.

"Master Harry sir, Dobby is bringing Miss Fleur's letter to you."

"Thank you, Dobby. Join me for tea please, then I may have an answer for this letter."

Harry opened the letter and began to read it.

**(AN: French between the brackets)**

_[Mister Harry Potter,_

_I was shocked and surprised to receive your letter. Normally, I would just reject such correspondence as this. However, you seemed sincere, and like you, I know how difficult it is to make friends._

_Yes, I am coming to Hogwarts with the school in hopes to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. I have researched this tournament by looking at the tournaments of the past, and believe it will be more dangerous than our Headmistress says it to be. However, it is a challenge and I like challenges._

_I did not realize that my birth date was published in a newspaper. But, I suppose we cannot read them all can we. My sister, Gabrielle, is a fan of yours. She is too young to be a fan girl, but she reads everything she can about you. That must really hurt you at times; the news media can be very cruel to those in power or are popular. It seems they want to tear you down to their low level._

_Harry, I am one-fourth Veela by blood and more than that by magic. I have no men friends and only one female that I can call a friend. I cannot totally suppress that Veela aura and charm yet, so most males are affected and only want me for sex. Because of this, the females resent me thinking that I want to steal their boyfriends._

_As for our age difference, physically you are two plus years younger than me. However, your letter makes you sound older and that is what counts. Are we mentally much closer in age? Can we talk at nearly the same level? This is more important than what the calendar shows our age to be. It would be difficult to be friends if we cannot understand each other. If you are willing, I would like to see if we could be friends._

_Please let me know more about yourself, especially your likes and dislikes. [Harry, I will gladly join you for dinner on November 4. I may bring my friend Michelle to join us in order to keep the rumors down. I do not believe I would need a chaperon to be alone with you._

_Awaiting your answer,_

_Fleur Delacour]_

Harry read the letter twice more, and then with a quill in hand he penned his answer to Fleur.

**(AN: French between the brackets)**

_[Dear Fleur,_

_Thank you for a speedy and very pleasant response to my first letter. I am glad to hear that you accept my invitation to dinner. If you bring Michelle, I'll ask my friend Neville Longbottom to join me. He is in my year at Hogwarts and is one day older than me. He will be Lord Longbottom when he turns seventeen. He is shy and quiet, but he is very good at Herbology and a good young man._

_I am pleased to find out that your thoughts on age are similar to mine. Mental age and maturity are much more important than physical age. We don't often see it as such when we are young. While the difference between fourteen and seventeen seems large when you're young, the difference between thirty-seven and forty seems so much smaller when you're older. Who can say there is a difference between one hundred twenty-seven and one hundred thirty since it's trivial? Only shortsighted people worry about things such as that._

_So, you want to know some things about me? Well, here begins the story of Harry James Potter. I was born to James Charlus Potter and Lily Marie Potter on July 31, 1980 at 00:08 a.m. in Godric's Hollow. Sirius Black was chosen as my Godfather before my birth and Remus Lupin is a pseudo Uncle. I was orphaned on October 31, 1981. I can still hear my mother begging Voldemort to kill her and not me when I'm exposed to Dementors. When I close my eyes, I can see the green light of the Killing Curse that struck me and left me my scar. That very same curse that struck me was rebounded back to Voldemort and destroyed his body._

_After the deaths of my parents, I was sent to my mother's sister to be raised by family so that Dumbledore's Blood Wards would protect us. However, the people that raised me are Muggles of the most horrible nature, and they hate anything to do with magic or anything that isn't what they call normal. I was beaten quite often, forced to do chores like a House Elf. While I was forced to cook for my relatives, I was lucky to get table scraps to eat. My cousin would beat up anyone who wanted to be my friend, while I went to Primary School. I went to a Muggle school when I was five. That is when I first discovered my name and birthday. Before that, I thought my name was 'freak' or 'boy' since that is what I was called by my relatives._

_Shortly after midnight of July 31, 1991 which is my birthday, the Gamekeeper at Hogwarts came and told me that I was a wizard. That day, he took me to Gringotts and helped my buy my school supplies and wand. However, what he did not do was take me to get my parents' wills read, possibly because he was not my Magical Guardian._

_My first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was just one big trial. To make a long story short, at the end of the term I face a Professor who was possessed by Voldemort. I ended up killing said Professor in an attempt to save Nicolas Flamel's Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort, but Voldemort's soul went free once more._

_My second year was yet another trial, and I ended up killing a sixty-eight foot Basilisk with the Sword of Gryffindor. However, the Basilisk embedded one of its fangs in my right forearm. I was lucky enough to be saved from death by Dumbledore's Phoenix, who is named Fawkes as he cried tears on the wound._

_Then, last year was yet another trial as I had to face Dementors several times over the year. Remus Lupin was my Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and he taught me how to cast the Patronus Charm. My Patronus is in the shape of a large stag, which is the shape of my father's Animagus form. Near the end of the year, I had to use the Patronus Charm to save the life of Sirius Black as well as myself. Sirius is innocent of all charges against him, but I am unable to convince the Ministry of Magic of that fact. I found out later that I had driven off over a hundred Dementors with my Patronus. In case you are wondering how I saved Sirius and myself, I did in fact use a Time Turner to go into the past to do so. Actually, my friend Hermione Granger and I used it, as it was her Time Turner. We were able to free Sirius and he flew away from Hogwarts. Now, I hope that I can get him the trial that he never had and I hope to do it soon._

_Fleur, I know that there are a lot of holes in this and that there is a lot that has not been said or explained. However, I will fill those holes in when we meet in person. A letter is not the best way to say certain things._

_To continue the story, this year on my birthday, I went to Gringotts and had my parents' wills read only to find out that one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, was my Magical Guardian and went against the wills of my parents. I was not to be sent to my Muggle relatives, and he knew that as he was a signed witness to the wills. I also had an Heir Test made and found myself the emancipated heir of Arthur Pendragon and became the King of Avalon. I tell you this not to impress you, but if we are to be friends then I feel that you must know exactly who I am._

_Physically, I am five foot six inches tall and weigh approximately a hundred and twenty pounds. I have a Seekers body and play that position on the Gryffindor House Quidditch team at Hogwarts. I try to run at least five miles every day, work out with light weights, and do cardio exercises. I love to read and listen to Classical music. In addition, I have learned to dance in both the ballroom style and modern wizard and Muggle as well. My favorite dance is a waltz._

_My favorite classes at school are Transfiguration and Charms. I've only had one descent Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, so I can't really call it a favorite. Potions class here at Hogwarts is horrible. Our Professor is a Potions Master. However, putting instructions on the board with no other explanations then hovering over certain students to take away points for such transgressions as breathing too loud or asking a question about the ingredients is not teaching, at least not in my opinion._

_Sorry, Fleur it seems that I got carried away and wrote you a book instead of a letter._

_Looking forward to your reply,_

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. The enclosed picture is for Gabrielle. I have never signed a picture before, but I did this for her since you said that she likes me. Please tell her I said that what she reads is not the real me but a made up character. I have never defeated or ridden a Dragon. I did see one once, but it was a baby Norwegian Ridgeback less than two weeks old.]_

Dobby took the long letter to Fleur after Harry had finished it and sealed it.

'_Either this will increase the chance of a friendship or destroy it altogether.'_ Harry thought.

He then decided that he needed to contact Neville Longbottom and begin to build a friendship with him.

_Mr. Neville Longbottom,_

_Neville, this is Harry Potter. I went to Gringotts on my birthday and found out some very interesting things that I would like to discuss with you and your Grandmother at your earliest convenience. Please inform me when and where we can meet. As you know, I live with Muggles so this would not be the best place to hold a meeting._

_Awaiting your reply,_

_Harry Potter_

He sent the letter off with Hedwig and told her to wait for a reply if Neville asked her to. Dobby popped back in and made Harry's lunch in his trunk and joined him. Harry had enough food for at least six months, and he could eat much, much healthier than the Dursleys. In addition, he didn't have to put up with all their staring.

After he finished his lunch, Harry came out of the trunk and found a Gringotts owl waiting for him. He immediately relieved the owl of its burden and opened the letter as the owl flew away, indicating no response was necessary. Harry opened the letter and began reading it. It seemed that the Minister of Magic wanted the King of Avalon's presence in the Ministry. So he quickly changed his appearance into the King of Avalon and Apparated to the Ministry of Magic. Only this time he wore a crown, which he had made by Transfiguring one of Dudley's old shirts into, and carried Excalibur for all to see.

**(Ministry of Magic)**

Once Harry was in the Atrium of the Ministry building, he walked up to the guard desk and waited for the guard to look up.

"King Harry Pendragon to see the Minister." Harry said to the guard when he looked up.

"I'll need your wand and that sword." The guard said.

"Touch either and die. Call someone who has real authority since you don't seem to know how to do your job. And before you speak, choose your words with care, insulting me or Avalon is a one way ticket to Hell."

Kingsley Shacklebolt came out of the Floo just in time to hear the end of the conversation. After Kingsley chewed the guard's arse out and called for his relief, he personally escorted Harry to the Minister of Magic's office before he went to his own department.

"King Harry Pendragon to see the Minister." Harry told the young female secretary.

"It will be a few minutes, sir. He is a very busy man." she said.

"It will be now or he can see me at my convenience, which will be never. Look closely at this ring and sword, miss. I am who I said I was. I have no time to waste on foolishness. He asked to see me, and I am here. Now, do your fucking job and announce me." Harry said with a bit of annoyance evident in his tone.

The secretary quickly got up and disappeared into Fudge's office and then held the door open for Harry.

"The Minister will see you now." The secretary said.

When he walked in, Harry saw that Fudge and Delores Umbridge were in the office. Fudge was red in the face and Umbridge looked furious.

"Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, choose your words wisely and with care. Also, get rid of your whore. Fuck with me and the Hounds of Hell will descend on this place, and I will clean it out of all the corrupt people. You are dealing with a King, not some fucking lackey." Harry said and saw Umbridge make a move for her wand. "Umbitch, if you so much as touch that wand I will kill you. Get out of here while you still can. If you are wise enough, you should clean out your desk and leave the country. Your days are numbered and they are counting down. Neither of you has any concept of who or what you are dealing with, but I damn sure do."

Umbridge stomped angrily out of the office, which caused Fudge to grow even redder.

"Minister Fudge, you may call me Your Majesty or Sire if you prefer. Now, tell me what you want with me, I have many things to do and this meeting was not on my schedule."

"Why did you kill Lucius Malfoy?" Fudge asked tersely.

Harry said nothing but continued to stare at Fudge for close to five minutes, causing Fudge to start fidgeting in his seat.

"If you want an answer to that question use a different tone of voice and call me by my title, or I will leave right now."

"Why did you kill Lucius Malfoy, Sire?"

"He tried to kill me and I defended myself, plain and simple. Now, my question is why was a known Death Eater walking around and not in Azkaban?"

"Sire, he was under the Imperius Curse and was not responsible for his actions during the war."

"That's absolute bullshit and we both know it. Firstly, the Dark Mark must be freely taken. Secondly, it must be freely earned by murder, torture, and rape. Thirdly, you're just pissed off because you have lost your source of funds. Lucius Malfoy fucked with the wrong person and died as a result end of story. Voldemort is trying to return, and I may not be able to stop that. But, I can kill as many of his followers and supporter as I can, and in the process set him back for a while. Keep to your current path, Fudge and I will consider you a supporter of Voldemort and an enemy of the nation of Avalon. Do you know what the Hounds of Hell are, Minister Fudge?"

"No, Sire I do not."

"They are the avatars of the Knights of the Round Table. They are dead, and therefore cannot be killed by humans. However, they can and do kill humans when necessary. They are also my palace and most personal guard. Should I release them into battle, anyone standing in their way will be dead. Think of sitting here and have Lancelot walk through the wall and lobbing your head off."

Harry paused for a few minutes and waved his hand causing two glasses and a pitcher of water to appear on Fudge's desk. He then filled both glasses offering one to Fudge, who accepted it hesitantly, and took a sip from his own glass.

"You are at a fork in the road, Minister. One path leads to your destruction, while the other path leads to glory. However, it is up to you to choose which path you will take. I'll give you a few hints on how to get on the right path. First, you need to get rid of Umbitch. Second, give Sirius Black a trial. He is innocent, and that can be proven with a trial that he never had. Third, increase your Department of Magical Law Enforcement budget and begin training Aurors to fight. Fourth, check for Voldemort's Dark Mark on all who work here and anyone who enters this Ministry. Fifth, listen to advisors such as Amelia Bones and give the Aurors the right to kill if necessary. Do this and become one of the strongest Ministers in all of history. Keep to the path you are on and die in disgrace."

Fudge looked shocked but said nothing.

'_The man is actually thinking.'_ Harry thought in surprise.

"Minister, I want Top Box seats at the Quidditch World Cup and the best tent available. I will be happy to pay for this of course. I have recently caught wind of something involving Death Eaters that will take place after the match, and I need to be there to stop them. However, I need to warn you that I take no prisoners. Also, I do not disarm or use childish spells when fighting a battle. Merlin taught me to fight to win, and I will do that no matter what. No quarter asked and none given is how I fight. Please think of what I have said since I speak the truth. I am from the past, present, and the future as well. So, take these words to heart, as I have seen the results of you taking the wrong path."

Cornelius Fudge looked at the young man in front of him, who seemed to age as he simply disappeared for his office in total shock. In fact, Fudge was shocked to the core. After getting over his shock, he promptly called for Madam Bones and asked her to investigate Umbridge. He also asked her what kind of budget she would need to hire fifty new Aurors and get them trained in minimal time. When Madam Bones left his office, he sealed the Ministry and had everyone checked for the Dark Mark. They found twenty-two marked Death Eaters, one of which was Umbridge. He then sent a note to the Department of Records asking for the trial transcript for Sirius Black.

Fifteen minutes later, the Department of Records sent a note back to Fudge that said that there was not a trial transcript the whole office heard Fudge yell 'Shit!'

**(Harry's Room)**

Meanwhile, back in Harry's room, Harry was sitting on his old bed and reading a letter sent from Neville that had arrived while he was at the Ministry.

_Harry,_

_I would like to invite you to lunch here at Longbottom Manor at 11:30 tomorrow morning. Gran told me that Mum was your Godmother and that the House of Longbottom has been allies with the House of Potter since before Arthur was King. She somehow found out about your parents' wills. I believe her statement was "Dumbledore's soul may belong to the Lord, but his scrawny arse is mine."_

_Looking forward to tomorrow,_

_Neville_

Harry got up and went to his desk and with quill in hand began to write Neville his acceptance letter.

_Neville,_

_Thank you for the invitation, I will be there on time. I'm glad to hear that our respective houses are allies. Neville, you're a great wizard but you lack the confidence to show it. I have one question for you, and please do not take it as an insult. Is the wand you use matched to you or did you inherit it? Ollivander says that the wand chooses the wizard and I believe that to be true. He also says that the wand and wizard learn magic together._

_Neville, I'm sending you a book on Occlumency with this letter. This will do several things for you, including helping you remember things, increase your reading speed, and of course defend your mind from others. In addition, it helps with retention of what you learn and allows for instant recall._

_Looking forward to seeing you tomorrow,_

_Harry_

Harry sent Hedwig off with his acceptance reply and the book on Occlumency.

**(Paris, France)**

In Paris, Albus Dumbledore was getting swamped with owls wanting to know why Sirius Black didn't get a trial thirteen years ago. He also got several about some King of Avalon that he knew absolutely nothing about. This King had killed Lucius Malfoy and also broke Draco Malfoy's wand and forearm. The Minister of Magic had scheduled a full Wizengamot meeting on Wednesday and Dumbledore couldn't be there. He would most likely lose his position as Chief Warlock, as full meetings required him to be present. However, he should still keep his seat since it was the first meeting he had missed since he defeated Gellert Grindelwald. Perhaps it was time for him to step down from one of his many positions and concentrate on the coming was with Voldemort. Dumbledore knew that he would be needed then. He began to wonder how his weapon was doing. He hoped that the boy would be downtrodden by his relatives and would depend on him even more.

'_Too bad the little shit has to die, but there must be sacrifices in war. The good of one versus the good of many for the 'Greater Good' means that sacrifices must be made. At least the little shit will get some training in the Triwizard Tournament and perhaps will look good while dying.'_ Dumbledore thought.

When the boy died, he would have the Potter fortune but not the title. He had enough titles so that didn't really bother him.

**(The Burrow)**

Ron Weasley was a very unhappy boy. His mother was forcing him to write to Harry Potter and invite him to stay with them and attend the Quidditch World Cup. Ron's father had managed to get tickets to the World Cup by doing Ludo Bagman a favor. They were good seats but not the best. When Ginny married Harry, Ron would get the best of everything. He was still pissed at Hermione because she was going to Italy and wouldn't be there for the World Cup, so he would have to entertain Harry all by himself. Ron was getting really good at passing Harry off to Hermione.

'_Well, this letter should be good enough.'_ Ron thought as he finished the letter.

Ron sealed the letter and sent his owl Pig, with the letter off to Harry.

**(Harry's Room)**

Harry was sitting in a comfortable chair while he read the letter Ron had sent him. Pig, was currently resting next to Hedwig.

_Harry,_

_Dad got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, and I asked if we could take you with us. Dumbledore said that he saw no reason why not. So, we will come and get you on the twentieth around 8:00 p.m. I hope that the Muggles are treating you okay, and that you have enough to eat. Mum said that she would send you something if you would like her to._

_Let me know if we should pick you up by return owl._

_Ron_

"Riiiggghhhttt, as if I'll eat anything that she sends me. I think it's about time to break a heart or two, and to begin to sever a friendship. As if there ever was one to begin with." Harry said as he finished reading Ron's letter.

He then went to his desk and with a quill in hand he began writing his reply to Ron.

_Ron,_

_Sorry, mate but I can't attend the World Cup, not that I wouldn't like to see Ireland beat Bulgaria. Unfortunately, I have another engagement with a lady, and between just the two of us, pussy is more important than Quidditch. It is a whole lot more satisfying too. I've got a date with an American witch. She's a sixteen year old beauty and has a body to die for. She gives head like a vacuum, and her skin is like velvet. She has the blackest hair I have ever seen. Of course, the bottom is darker than the top because it gets less sun. Ron, I'm telling she is a screamer and shags like a bunny in heat._

_Harry_

'_That should piss Ginny, Molly, and Ron off to no end. Fred and George I'm not sure of, but they would probably be all for it.'_ Harry thought.

After dinner, Dobby popped out and back again with a letter from Fleur.

**(AN: French between the brackets)**

_[Dear Harry (or should I call you Sire? Ha Ha),_

_I cannot say how much I appreciate your honesty. It shows me that you are honorable as well. I had no idea of what your life was like, and I am glad that you did not turn out bitter and withdrawn. No child should have to live the life you have, Harry. Maybe (hopefully), your life will be better now. I really hope so, Harry. You deserve it after everything you have gone through._

_I want to thank you for the signed picture for Gabrielle. She was thrilled and wanted to know all about you. She let me know, rather forcefully at that, that she was not a fan girl. She said that she would rather get to know the real you but all she could do is read what was written. Harry, I believe you slept with my sister (Ha Ha). Well, your picture did anyway. When I woke her up for breakfast, the picture was on her pillow. Enclosed is a snap shot of that. It was just too cute to pass up._

_Harry, I also like to read while listening to Classical music. I read all kinds of books in French, English, and German. Do you like American Country music? They have a two step dance that is quite fun. Much of their music tells stories of love found or lost. Yet some are quite funny and speaks of real life situations. I also like the older American Rock and Roll and Elvis is my favorite singer. But, I must agree that I prefer the waltz when dancing. There is so much that can be done with it if you have the right partner. So far, to date, my right partner is Papa and fortunately he loves to dance. I don't let many boys or even men for that matter, get as close to me as the waltz requires. I don't want to be drooled on or felt up when dancing or in general._

_Harry, there is one thing that you should know about the Veela. We can detect our mate by their aura. While it is true that we can marry anyone, we can only be truly and completely happy with the mate that our Veela magic chooses. I tell you this because I may find my mate at Hogwarts. There is only a slim chance that will happen, but if it does, I want you to know about this up front. I will be drawn to him by magic and will try my best to get him to be interested in me. Harry, this is not a rejection of you, it is me being honest with you and saying what could happen. I want to be your friend and want you to understand me. The Veela is me and I am it as well._

_You should have heard Papa when the article about the King of Avalon killing Lucius Malfoy arrived. His statement was and I quote "It's about damn time that the English learned that the only good Death Eater is a dead one. This man deserves a medal for doing this, but Fudge will want to hang him." Papa is the Deputy Minister for our Ministry of Magic and an ex-Auror that fought against Voldemort in the last war. He either knows about, or knew your parents personally because he said that your father was an Auror, and a very skilled one at that, who beat Voldemort three times. He also knows of Neville Longbottom's parents, as they were Aurors as well. Papa says that if Neville is anything like his father Frank, that he will be a force to be reckoned with. I think that having Michelle and Neville with us for dinner is a very good idea. She is not as concerned with age differences as many others are. I sent her a note and asked what she thought about it, but I have not received an answer yet._

_Are you going to the Quidditch World Cup? I know that you are the youngest Seeker at Hogwarts in the last hundred years. The fact that you did not tell me that speaks volumes of the type of person you are. We are going and will be in the Top Box with the other Ministers and dignitaries. I love to fly, but would rather race than play Quidditch. Flying gives me a sense of freedom that only skiing can match. Do you ski? That was a stupid question, Fleur. I doubt that the Muggles took Harry on vacation with them. Sorry about writing my thoughts, Harry._

_Harry, Maman just called me to dinner, so I'll take a break. However, I'm not finished with this letter just yet._

_I am back, Harry. I also like Transfiguration and Charms but I like Potions even more. Fortunately, we have a very good Potions Professor at Beauxbatons. She takes the time to explain the steps and why things are done in a certain order. She is currently working on a replacement for the Wolfsbane Potion that may turn into a cure for Lycanthropy. She says that the Americans are also working on the same thing. I hope that someone will be successful in that endeavor. I am not the best at Defense Against the Dark Arts, mostly because Veela and water don't mix very well. It reduces our magic significantly. Also, the Veela and Grindylows are enemies and will attack each other on sight. On land or in the air I do well even without transforming. I also like Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Those two subjects are a must for Warding and Curse Breaking or for inventing curses or charms._

_I have to stop writing for now as it's getting late. Good night, Harry._

_Hoping to hear from you very soon,_

_Fleur]_

Harry reread the letter twice more and then held it to his nose. He detected the slight smell of honey and roses that was mixed with a bit of perfume that he didn't recognize but it had a very pleasant scent. Harry then picked up the photo that Fleur had sent and couldn't help but smile softly at it. Gabrielle was sound asleep with a peaceful smile on her face. She was on her side with her face right next to his picture that was on her pillow. Harry Transfigured one of the useless pieces of junk that still remained in his closet into a picture frame and put the picture in it. He then put the frame on his desk. Then, with a quill in hand he began to write his response to Fleur.

**(AN: French between the brackets)**

_[Dear Fleur,_

_You have no need to call me Sire or Your Majesty. Harry will do quite nicely, thank you very much. I have to admit that the picture you sent me is quite cute indeed. In answer to your question about skiing, no I don't ski. My relatives never took me on vacation with them. I don't mind that you wrote out your thoughts. I'm not sure why but for some reason I looked both our names up in my translation dictionary. I found out that the name Fleur is a flower or blossom in English. In your case, I decided on a beautiful yellow rose should be the most fitting. Then, I discovered that the name Harry in French for a person means harceler: to hassle; to bother; to disrupt. I guess that is fitting since I bothered you by writing to you first without even meeting you and asking for permission. However, I am so glad that I did, and that you answered._

_Yes, Fleur I will be going to the World Cup as Harry Pendragon King of Avalon. I will tell you more about this on the separate page. When you read that page and set it down it will disappear. I thought that your salutation was both funny and appropriate. It seems that Minister Fudge wanted to meet with the King of Avalon to discuss Lucius Malfoy. I told him that he could call me Sire or Your Majesty, whichever he preferred. Then, I refused to answer his question about why I killed Lucius Malfoy until he called me Sire. I just stared at him for a full five minutes, making him fidget in his seat. The end result of our meeting is that I have a seat in the Top Box with the Ministers and dignitaries._

_I hope that you don't take my next question as being too personal or nosy. Do you use a custom made wand? I have recently found out that there is quite a difference in wands. While it is true that the wand chooses the witch or wizard, it is also accurate that a custom wand can be made to fit a witch or wizard. The reason I ask is because the power of my Stunning Spell went completely off the chart with the custom wand. This might help you in the water. My other question is, do you use Gillyweed in the water or do you rely on the Bubblehead Charm? Both Gillyweed and the Bubblehead Charm have many advantages and disadvantages. Gillyweed gives you approximately one full hour under the water. However, a small bite of Fluxweed cancels the effects of Gillyweed most effectively, so that you can breathe above water. Gillyweed is normally picked when it reaches four inches. Many think that the more you take the longer it will last. This however, is not true and is a waste of the plant. The other myth is that you can only take it once every two hours. This is also false. You must first let the effects wear off completely before you can use it a second time. Here is an interesting little unknown fact that I discovered. If you can hold your breath for forty-five seconds after taking only three strips of Gillyweed, you can stay underwater for up to three hours. You may want to test this for yourself and see if it will help you with your spell casting while under water. As for the Bubblehead Charm, it is a good charm for keeping out harmful substances in the air, thus allowing you to breathe freely. It is best used when brewing dangerous Potions, as it keeps you from breathing in the harmful fumes. However, it does have one very potentially fatal weakness. That weakness is that if it gets caught on something and tears, then you would inhale the dangerous fumes before it seals itself, and then you would end up getting sick as a result of that. The Bubblehead Charm takes about one minute to seal after it gets torn. If that happens while you're under water, you could breathe in too much water and effectively drown yourself._

_I do in fact like American Country music but have not learned the two-step. I also like Elvis, The Ventures, some Chuck Berry, and Simon and Garfunkel. But, my two favorite songs are 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston and 'Unchained Melody' by the Righteous Brothers. However, 'Love Me' by Elvis is a very close second. I also like the original music by The Beatles but am not big on the later songs. Hard Rock and Heavy Metal turn me off. For reading, I'm pretty much into Classical, it is there but I can concentrate on the reading. To get a mood change from down to up, it's the older Elvis and The Ventures songs that does it for me._

_Have you heard about the rumor that they are selling televisions and computers that work around magic in Singapore and Hong Kong? I know that I don't affect the T.V. here unless I get very angry. However, large concentrations of magic will wipe them out. It shows just how far ahead witches and wizards in those countries are, when it comes to researching stuff like that. Next summer, I would like to travel and see what the U.S. and Far East are like. I have a feeling that we are very behind the rest of the world here in Great Britain._

_Looking forward to your next letter,_

_Harry_

_PAGE TWO WILL SELF DESTRUCT TEN MINUTES AFTER YOU LAY IT DOWN!_

_Fleur, I have a funny feeling about a few things. First is about the Quidditch World Cup._

_I feel that there are two things that will happen there. I think that during the Quidditch match, the Irish mascot Leprechauns will irritate the Bulgarian mascot Veela so much that they will transform. If the Veela transform, it will be a very bad thing, as it will prove to the Ministry of Magic that they need to be controlled. This could have a negative effect on Veela of any blood status and not just the Pure-Blood Veelas. Pure-Blood, damn I hate those words when used in a superior sort of way. I'm sorry for my use of bad language, Fleur._

_The second is that the Death Eaters are planning on making a statement and there will be a fight. If that happens, then there will be casualties on both sides. It really bothers me that you and your family are going to be there because I don't want you or your family to get hurt, even if I haven't met you yet. If you look at it from the viewpoint of a terrorist then it makes a lot of sense. Most European Ministers or high-level dignitaries will all be in one place, so the Death Eaters could very easily almost all of Europe's leaders. Voldemort is trying to return, and make no mistake about that. Two of the last three years have taught me that fact. For the Death Eaters, this is a target of great opportunity, and I know for a fact that they will take it. Fudge listened to me when I told him to search all of those who work at the Ministry or enter it for the Dark Mark, and caught twenty-two marked Death Eaters. So, with Lucius Malfoy dead and gone, that means that the Death Eater ranks are down twenty-three members in less than a week, which should start to make recruitment difficult. They knew now that there is a new player in their game and he is one who does not hesitate to kill when it is necessary._

_I'm not sure how the Veela society works. However, if there is any way to contact the mascots or the Bulgarian team I suggest that they be warned. I will help in any way I can if you will let me know what is needed, Fleur._

_Last but by no means least; you're going to learn something that only my friend Ragnok, the King of the Goblin Nation knows about. I am Lord Harry James Potter, heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, a Duke and a Peer. I'm Lord Harry James Potter, heir and Grandson of Myrddin Emrys and Circe, who is the Goddess of magic, and the owner of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Lord Harry James Potter, heir of Godric Gryffindor. I am in fact, King Harry James Pendragon, son of Arthur and Guinevere Pendragon, King and Queen Regent of Avalon. I'm from the past, present, and four years into the future. Therefore, I see signs of what can be, some of which I can stop and some that I cannot. I am an eighteen year old in mind and magic trapped inside a fourteen year old body. I was recently told by that one Fleur Marie Delacour is most applicable to be my Soul Mate. However, I am not quite positive of this even though my source is very reliable. Before you start thinking it, let me tell you that I did not lie when I told you why I wrote to you the first time, as I did not know the person that I was writing to. However, reading your letters and reasoning based on the previous timeline leads me to that conclusion. Your name did come out of the bowl that I drew names from._

_I have a little saying that would go really well with how your name came out of the bowl. It goes like this: There is no such thing as coincidence, only necessity._

_I hope with all of my heart that this does not stop you from wanting to meet and talk personally with me. I could be wrong but it would have been less than honest not to tell you of this. If we are going to be friends or more, then honesty and trust must be the normal way of things between us. After all, the most successful couples are the ones who work together as partners to help each other in all things. I am a hard but caring young man, who has killed in the past, present, and will most likely do so in the future._

_Fleur, the best custom wand maker I know of is a man that goes by the name of Stanley Griffin. He can be found where you would normally do all of your shopping for magical items. Seek him out, and tell him that the Grandson of Emrys sent you and he should be willing to help you out with what you need._

_Hoping for a reply,_

_Harry]_

Once Harry finished the letter he took out his wand cast a spell on the second page of the letter.

"Dobby!"

"Yes, Master Harry?" Dobby asked as he popped into the room.

"Please take this to Fleur. Tell her that she must stay in contact with the second page until she has finished reading it please. Deliver it between seven and eight a.m. their time alright?"

"Yes, Master Harry."

"Thank you for all your hard work, Dobby. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Master Harry."

Harry sealed his bedroom door and entered his trunk having decided to sleep there for the night. Tomorrow, he would meet with Neville and then on Wednesday, he would give the Wizengamot Hell. He quickly made ready for bed and climbed into his bed. Harry cleared his mind and slept for four hours.

The next morning, he got up and dressed in a pair of workout shorts and a sleeveless shirt, popped outside, ran six miles. After his run, he popped into the workout room in his trunk. He exercised for forty-five minutes working off nervous energy and frustration of things that were coming. Once he finished his exercises, he took a shower and dressed in a pair of black jeans and an emerald green shirt.

'_This time around, the Death Eaters are weakened by the loss of twenty-three experienced followers. However, they can still be very dangerous. Perhaps the time is finally right for a trip to Avalon.'_ Harry thought as he was dressing.

"Take me to Avalon." Harry said after he pulled out Excalibur and vanished from his trunk.

**(Avalon)**

Harry appeared in a very large hall. He saw eleven men sitting at a round table and several others were sitting and talking at other tables around the hall.

"Welcome to Avalon, Son of Pendragon. Please join us at the round table. I am Sir Lancelot, right hand of Arthur and yours also, My King." a tall black haired man, who was sitting at the round table said as he stood up.

"I am Harry James Pendragon, son of Arthur and Guinevere Pendragon. It is my great pleasure to be made welcome to my home." Harry said as he bowed.

Harry met Sirs: Lancelot, Galahad, Gawain, Geoffrey, Padel, Bors, Kay, Girflet, Erec, Thomas, Ector, Perceval, and Mark. He found out that the three Knights that he would interface the most with were Lancelot, Galahad, and Gawain. They were the de facto leaders of the rest of the Knights.

"Sir Lancelot, how do I call you to my world if I have a need? We have a war coming within three of our months but no more than eighteen months before it starts getting bad. I do not believe a force can be trained in that time to do what must be done." Harry said as he took a seat at the round table.

"Sire, you can call us to you two ways. With Excalibur at your side, you may call any of us by name, singly or in groups. Alternatively, you may say 'Hounds of Hell to me' for the entire battle ready force, Sire."

"Are you affected by magic or Mundane weapons?"

"No, Sire we are dead after all. A curse or other weapon will simply pass through us. However, on the other hand, we can and do kill those of your world when it is necessary."

"Thank you, Sir Lancelot that is exactly what I told the Minister of Magic. Gentlemen, prepare for was as most probably the first battle is coming in twelve days, more or less. I will appear two days before the battle to discuss what we are facing. Our enemy will be easy to identify as they will be in black wizard robes and wear masks. Kill then without quarter, no prisoners and no mercy. These are evil men who would kill the current Queen and her family simply because they exist. Some are powerful magically speaking but most are cowards. There are those among the Light that preach and wail about giving a second chance. However, I say to you, those that wear the robes and masks have killed, tortured, and raped men, women, and children simply because they may, and they enjoy doing it. They must do this to wear the mark and the mask. Therefore, they must die."

"Return, young King when you may. We will be ready to follow you and heed your call." Sir Galahad said.

"Lancelot, Galahad, and Gawain, tomorrow there will be a meeting of the British Wizard Council or Wizengamot as it is now known. I will appear before it and call you three to prove to them that I am the King of Avalon."

"Shall we kill them, Sire?" Sir Gawain asked.

"Not at this time, Sir Gawain. However, I have not ruled that out for some of them later on. I would rather not kill a good innocent man or woman but often it is hard to tell the difference. I hope that I have truly set the Minister of Magic on the right path. I should know more about that tomorrow. Good day to you all, I must go and meet with an ally." Harry said as he disappeared and appeared outside of Longbottom Manor.

**(Longbottom Manor)**

Harry saw Neville leave the manor and walk towards the edge of the wards.

"Damn, Harry that's quite a growth spurt you have had."

"You're looking good as well, Neville. Are you doing as excellent as you look?"

"Yes, pretty much. I finally got the greenhouse the way I wanted it."

"Good for you, my friend."

"Come on, let's go inside. I want to introduce you to my Gran."

Neville led him to the manor, into the Informal Dining Room, and introduced Harry to Augusta Longbottom.

"Lady Longbottom, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"And it's my pleasure to meet you at last, Lord Potter."

In some houses, it's considered rude to discuss business during a meal, so they made small talk until tea was served after the meal.

"Thank you for the fine lunch, Ma'am. I'm afraid that if I ate like that very often I would exceed the weight of an Elephant in no time."

"The credit must go to Mindy our Head Elf, Harry. However, I'll pass your words to her."

"Neville, Mrs. Longbottom, the reason I asked to meet you is that on my birthday, I went to the bank to have my parents' wills read. To say that I was surprised would be to say that the sun is hot. Not only did I discover that it should have been done at age eleven, I also found out that Neville's mother is my Godmother. Furthermore, I discovered that my parents had specifically stated that I was not to go to my Mother's sister. Both my parents stated clearly that they would rather I go to an orphanage than to those foul people. However, one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who signed the wills as a witness chose to go against their wishes, and had himself declared my Magical Guardian. In relatively correct order, I was to go to Sirius Black, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Madam Bones, Minerva McGonagall, Ted and Andromeda Tonks, or another magical family. But, I was not to go to the Dursleys, which is where Dumbledore sent me. I have hired Ted and Andromeda Tonks, one of the couples I should have gone to, to represent me. We have asked for full accountings of every Knut spent since October thirty-first, 1981. The Dursleys fed me table scraps, and I got my Cousin's hand me down clothes that are three to five sizes too large. I'm going after them for every cent they received plus interest. Then, I'm going to go after Dumbledore. I plan to ruin him politically and ruin his reputation to the point where he becomes nothing but a joke to the Wizarding World."

Harry paused and took a sip of tea before he continued.

"There is a lot more to it that I cannot say, unless I test your Occlumency Shields. Nev, I sent you that book because Snape and Dumbledore routinely enter my mind and most probably yours as well. The truth is that I am the Boy-Who-Lived only because Voldemort came after me first. You were on his list next, my friend. There is a prophecy made shortly before we were born that pretty much says 'The one to defeat the Dark Lord is born as the seventh month dies to parents that defied him thrice and neither can live while the other survives.' Oh, then there is a part about 'Being marked as an equal and having a power he knows not.' Your parents as well as mine beat Moldyshorts three times each, we were born at the end of July, just minutes apart, less than thirty minutes I believe. And you know the rest."

Harry paused again and took a sip of tea.

"Now, the other thing that I didn't know until recently is that the House of Longbottom and the House of Potter have stood side by side, shoulder to shoulder, since before Arthur Pendragon became King. We should have been raised as first Cousins or even as brothers. However, because of one bony arse old man, this was not to happen. Well, guess what, it's not too late to make it happen. Nev, you're a very powerful wizard but you lack two things to show it. First, you use your father's wand. That may be good but it may not be as well. The wand chooses the wizard after all. I believe in part that it's your wand holding you back. Mrs. Longbottom, I know you gave Neville his father's wand as a way of honoring Frank's memory, so please don't get mad at me for my next statement. However, by doing so, you have vastly inhibited Neville's ability to do magic. Second, you lack confidence in yourself, Nev. Believe me when I say this, Nev if you have no confidence in yourself, you cannot expect others to have confidence in you. When you get your Occlumency Shields in place, I'll tell you just how I know all of this."

Harry drank the last of his tea and cracked his neck to relieve tension.

"Now, I have found out some other things as well. Have you heard about the King of Avalon?"

Neville and Augusta nodded and said yes.

"Do you want to meet him?"

"Yes, Harry."

Harry changed his appearance as he ran his wand over his body and changed his clothes into his royal robes.

"Hello, Neville Longbottom and Madam Longbottom. I am Harry James Pendragon, King of Avalon."

Harry then changed back and showed them the Pendragon Head of House ring.

"I'm a couple of other people that you'll learn about later. Surprised you are I see."

"Harry, that's very corny and you sound nothing like Yoda." Neville said with a snort.

"I couldn't pass it up, Nev. The Devil made me do it."

"So, you're the one that broke Draco's wand and arm then killed Lucius?" Augusta asked.

"Yes, Ma'am it was me. Draco pulled his wand, which I grabbed and broke. We then had a few words, after which he swung at a King, and I had introduced myself that way. I stopped the blow and broke his arm. Then, Lucius arrived and sent a Reducto at me, and I sent one back at him. His missed since I sidestepped it, mine went straight through the shield that he through up, and hit him in the chest. It was a clear case of a Regent defending himself, all nice and legal, with twenty or more witnesses. One Death Eater down and out forever."

"I heard that you had a short conversation with the Minister of Magic. He seems to have changed a lot since then." Augusta said.

"You could say that he and I have reached an understanding. He calls me Sire of Your Majesty and I call him Fudge. He does what is right and he gets to live. If he slips into his old ways then he dies, Ma'am."

"Harry, I heard that he King of Avalon carries Excalibur with him. Is that true?" Neville asked.

"Excalibur to me." Harry said and the sword appeared in his hand held high.

"I guess that is a yes then, Harry."

"Nev, the letter I received said that if I pulled this from the stone I was the King of Avalon, and that it would respond to me and me alone. I would hand it to you but anyone else that touches it will die."

"I find myself at a loss as to what I should call you, young man."

"Mrs. Longbottom, unless we are at a function that I have to show up as Lord Potter or King Harry, please just call me Harry. Just Harry is all I've ever wanted to be."

"I assume that you will make an appearance at the Wizengamot meeting tomorrow."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, and Neville you want to go also. I don't know if you'll get to meet them, but you will see Lancelot, Galahad, and Gawain when I prove to the world that I am who I say I am. Before the month is over, the Hounds of Hell will ride once more, and they are more than ready. If you go to the Quidditch World Cup, stop by Avalon's tent, it will be the safest place on the planet."

"We aren't going, Harry. I'm not that big on Quidditch and neither is Gran."

"Nev, I suggest that you get two new wands. One from Ollivander's and another from a man named Stanley Griffin at number thirteen Knockturn Alley. Tell Stanley that he Grandson of Emrys sent you, and he will fix you up. Ollivander's wands are all right but believe me there is nothing as good as a custom wand. On top of that, there is no Tracking or Tracing Charms on it. Which means you can practice magic here during the summer."

"Harry, you know so little at times that you amaze me. Pure-Bloods and Half-Bloods that live in magical homes are not tracked by the Ministry of Magic. Only those that live among the Muggles are tracked." Neville said.

Harry held in his temper but both Neville and Augusta knew that the Wizengamot would get an earful at tomorrow's meeting.

"Neville, you have a blind date for dinner in Godric Gryffindor's suite at 5:30 p.m. November fourth, with a French student from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic named Michelle. She will be a year and a half to two years older, so you have nearly three months to get your act together. That is assuming that I didn't blow it with the French Deputy Minister's daughter or that Michelle hasn't found a boyfriend yet."

"Harry, I'm fourteen and you set me up with a sixteen or seventeen year old?"

"Yes, it will get you blood flowing and your confidence up. Oh, by the way, she likes talking to people who sound like they know what they're talking about. And you can bet your last Galleon that she will be beautiful. Personally, I think that it is a requirement to get into the school to begin with. Plus, the chances are high that she'll be well connected, so you can learn to network. Oh, I almost forgot, I suggest that you start running in the morning. It helps with body development and also strengthens your magical core at the same time. Be well, my friend. I have some business to take care of, old chap. Neville, close your mouth or something might fly into that canyon, and you might not like the taste." Harry said with a grin as he stood up.

"Madam Longbottom, it was a great pleasure to meet you. Once I get settled, I'll invite both you and the boy child with his mouth open to lunch." Harry said and bowed to her in a show of respect.

"Thank you, Harry the pleasure was all mine. I haven't had this much fun, or been this shocked since James and Sirius visited the last time. They were both brats you know, as was Frank." Augusta said as she also bowed to Harry.

"You'll find out tomorrow more than likely, but Sirius is innocent. Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper and Dumbledore knew that as it was he who cast the Fidelius Charm that hid my parents. At the last minute, Sirius convinced my parents to switch with Peter. He saw it as a good plan to fool Voldemort. Sirius was sure that Voldemort would go after him since he was the best friend of my parents and the best man at their wedding. It's probably a good thing that Dumbledore won't be there tomorrow. I might end up killing him on the spot or let Lancelot do it. He, Lancelot that is, dearly wants the pleasure of being the one to kill Dumbledore. If it wasn't for the fact that I think that I still need Dumbledore, I would let Lancelot kill him. The odd thing about them, the Hounds of Hell can kill wizards but wizards can't kill them."

"Goodbye, Harry you're unbelievable. You do know that right?" Neville said with a shake of his head, having finally composed himself.

"See you later, Nev. Have a good day Madam Longbottom." Harry said with a smile and faded away from Longbottom Manor.

"Neville, he really does look just like James." Augusta said.

"Yes he does, except he has his mother's eyes, I know. Gran, please don't tell him that, as he hates hearing it. He has probably heard that over a thousand times from everybody he meets."

"I must say that he is a surprising young man. He sure doesn't act like a fourteen year old boy."

"I doubt that I would if I had done the things he has or had the things done to him. However, Gran he's loyal to those he sees as friends and is honest as the day is long. One thing I know is that I will always stand by his side. He is not one that I would want as an enemy. I think that there is about to be a big shake up in the wizard world. And I think that it has just begun. I still can't believe that he got me a blind date with an older girl."

"Let's go to Diagon Alley and see about getting you a proper wand. While we're at it, let's see if we can find this Stanley Griffin person. It's also about time that you got a proper wand holster as well." Augusta said as she and Neville left Longbottom Manor.

**AN: Okay, so some of you who know what the original writing of this story was like will notice that I have added a little bit more to it and changed some things. First off, I would like to address the special abilities that Harry now has. I know that some people will think that the elemental powers that I gave him will make him to powerful, but the only thing he will use them for is for protection against elemental attacks. Second, Harry's enhanced physical abilities will only be used in battles or in duels. As for his magic manipulation ability, he will only use it in battles or when he is low on his magic. Just because he has the abilities doesn't mean that he will use them to their fullest. Now in the old story, Harry uses Glamour Charms to make him look like the King of Avalon. I am strongly against Glamour Charms because they can be canceled either by a spell or by wards that are designed to negate concealment abilities. This is where Harry's shape shifting ability comes in handy. While wards can cancel out the Metamorphmagus ability it can't cancel out shape shifting as it is caused by two abilities merging to create it, thus canceling out how wards could negate it.**

**Once again, thank you all for reading and please review. Flaming is not appreciated and will be ignored.**

**This is Dark Angel Nemesis signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**One More Time**

Disclaimer: All characters and any plot you recognize belong to J. K. Rowling's universe. It is her universe and I only play in it as a hobby. I make nothing from it other than the pleasure of putting my ideas out here. The only thing I own is the plot of this story and any new people or creatures I add.

**AN: I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed thus far. I would also like to add that I have updated Chapters One and Two and removed the French text. After quite a few reviews saying that I should get rid of them I have done so. Now, on to what you've all been waiting for, here is Chapter Three.**

"_Gobbledegook"_

_[Foreign Language]_

'_Thoughts_'

_{Mind Speak}_

**/"Parseltongue"/**

**(I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good)** = beginning of M rated scene

**(Mischief Managed)** = end of M rated scene

£20 = 20 GBP (British Pound Sterling) 1 Galleon = £50

"Justice is best served by a 40 caliber or above."

**Chapter Three – Movement Towards The Positive**

**(Tuesday afternoon and evening August 2, 1994)**

Harry had returned to the apartment in his trunk and over a cup of tea and pastry he reviewed the last few days in his mind and decided to write a list.

_**Learned from Merlin and Circe**_

_1. Mind Magic, etc.: Occlumency, Legilimency, Languages, Soul Bond, speed reading, memory recall, anger control, hiding feelings, patience_

_ Magic: stunner, shields, breaking bonds, fading, shifting, Apparation, Glamour Charms, detecting charms and potions, aura detection, drawing in ambient magic from surroundings, Disillusionment Charm_

_3. Physical Training: running, workouts, basic Martial Arts, sword fighting, fencing, dancing_

_4. Wand Magic: huge difference between wands, Portkey creation, basic Charms, basic Transfiguration, rune carving, wards, combat magic, battle magic, dueling_

_5. Etiquette: table manners, addressing; peers, royals, ministers, ladies, letter writing_

_6. Sex: it's the little things that count the most and pleasuring your partner is more important than satisfying ones self._

_7. Law and Politics: most boring, necessary evil, detecting greed, laws of Britain both Wizard and Muggle, Hogwarts governing rules (really need changing)_

_8. Other: basic Runes, basic Arithmancy, basic Warding theory and application_

_**Learned from Ragnok**_

_1. Wills, titles, Emancipation, etc. waiting on account information_

_2. Need to discuss: Friend of Goblin meaning much more, Goblin magic, possible help in tournament_

_**Other**_

_1. Fleur; most probable Bond Mate but not confirmed. I believe Merlin and Circe but must take a wait and see approach._

_2. 23 Death Eaters down, more at Quidditch World Cup, leave Crouch Jr. alone_

_3. Tom Riddle: must get a body to die, Horcruxes need to be destroyed to fully kill him, take him out in the graveyard if possible or force him to mark unmarked followers._

_4. The Rat: capture or kill_

_5. Ron: status unknown; I don't trust him. Lazy, left me hanging three times in seven years, jealous, no manners, want everything given to him, bigot (possible)_

_6. Molly: known Dumbledore ally and supporter, thief (questionable), manipulative (probable), Love Potions (unknown)_

_7. Ginny: possible friend and ally, possible enemy (don't know), hope she is a friend_

_8. Neville: friend, ally, powerful, can learn if taught correctly. Needs confidence built up, possible paring with Michelle, Hermione, Ginny, or Luna_

_9. Luna: friend and ally, funny, powerful, hidden talents, doubtful as Bond Mate but not impossible_

_10. Old man Dumbles: manipulative (yes), powerful (yes), most powerful (no), experienced in magic, law, and politics (definitely), friend (no), enemy (highly probable), secretive (definitely), keep around but watch and don't turn back on._

_11. Snape: spy (yes), protector (questionable), needed (possible if changes attitude), definitely need to talk to him_

_12. Minister: warm up to a bit but keep on the right path. Possible ally_

_**Things to Do**_

_1. Wizengamot: be firm but cautious_

_2. Contact Snape_

_3. Compete in Tournament: represent Goblin Nation or Avalon as fourth school_

_4. Learn more about: Goblins, Elves, Centaurs, Merpeople, Dwarves, Giants, Werewolves, Vampires, Dementors_

_5. Form Defense Association_

Harry looked over the list knowing that there were holes in it but it was a start. He should have listened to Hermione about planning. He thought about Fleur and thought that the best thing to do there was to take things slow and see what developed. He needed to find out more about her. He was smart enough to know not to try to overwhelm her with extravagant gifts. Simple things like flowers and/or chocolates, if she liked them would do nicely.

Dobby appeared with a letter from Fleur. He had to calm himself down in order to keep his hand from shaking as he read the letter.

**(AN: French between the brackets)**

_[Dear Harry,_

_After reading your letter, I think that your name in French should translate to: to shock effectively. It was a good thing I read it while sitting on my bed. I don't know where to start this but I will say that you interest me more than ever, and I hope we can become friends. As for the Soul Bond Mate, that is one thing we have to see about. You seem to know much more than I do about that but I do not rule out the possibility. What ever happens between the two of us will happen because we want it to happen._

_I told Papa what you wrote about what you thought would happen at the World Cup. Forgive me, Harry but I had to tell him that you are the King of Avalon. However, I did require that he make a Wizard's Oath that he would not reveal that to anyone, unless you allowed him to or made it known to the public first. He is a highly skilled Occlumens, to be an Auror he had to be. Papa contacted the Veela Council, and told them about what you wrote. They in turn alerted the mascots, team owner, and coaches. Maman and Gabrielle are not coming with us to the World Cup as they don't like crowds or Quidditch._

_I also talked to Maman and Grand-Mère about the difference in wands, and they both agree it is possible that you are correct. I ordered some Gillyweed to try that suggestion after looking up more information and once again, you were correct in what you said about it. I will research the Bubblehead Charm later, but I suspect that you are correct about it also. You have a very sharp mind, Harry Potter and never doubt that. I look forward to picking your brain about some other ideas. Tomorrow, Maman and I will go looking for the wand maker you suggested._

_Harry, I have received a letter from Michelle, and sadly she has a boyfriend and has dropped out of coming to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, there is no one else from the school I would consider bringing to the dinner. Maybe you can introduce me to someone there. Harry, it will need to be someone confident in herself, and comfortable in her own skin, if you know what I mean._

_Harry, your titles mean nothing but what you make of them. Politically, they help you of course, personally you, and only you may let them change you or not. From the tone of your letters, I detect that they are more of a burden and responsibility than anything else. That speaks highly of your character and makes me want to meet you in person even more than before. We, the Delacours are an Ancient and Most Noble House, so I grew up accustomed to wealth. My parents have taught me how to handle that but also how it is not important. Yes, it does provide certain comforts and such but it can, and should be, used only to do good things._

_I like your song choices, Harry. Are you a romantic? The three you like best are all love songs. One of my favorites is 'Love Me Tender', another is 'If You Love Me Let Me Know'. The first song is by Elvis of course and the second is by Olivia Newton-John. I like her older stuff, quite like The Beatles. Do you sing, Harry? If you do, I would think baritone or tenor. I am a Mezzo Soprano, which is the most common for the female voice ranges. I sing in the shower every morning. I'm not horrible but I don't think I'm that good either. I'll definitely never start my own group._

_Harry, please do be careful. Papa says that you are correct in saying that the signs are there that Voldemort is indeed trying to return. He hasn't said it but I feel that he knows something about Voldemort that has him worried more than what would normally be expected. I know that he doesn't trust Dumbledore. He says that the man has way too many things going on to be good at any of them. Apparently, Dumbledore has information that he refuses to share with those who need to know. If war is indeed coming, that could be a very bad thing, Harry._

_Harry, the saying you have about 'there is no such thing as coincidence only necessity' really interested me. I have tried to think about what you mean when you said it, but I can't. What do you mean when you say it? It sounds like a very simple thing, but I suspect that it holds a much deeper meaning._

_I need to go now, Harry._

_I'm looking forward to your return letter,_

_Fleur_

Harry felt like cheering or jumping for joy, since she hadn't told him to piss off. However, the fly in the ointment was Michelle and what female to ask to join them for dinner. Hermione, Luna, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia were the only witches that Harry really knew about. As he thought more about it, he decided that they were. Then, he began to wonder why that was. Parvati and Lavender were giggly gossips, Ginny was Ron's sister. He knew her but not that well, and she was a Fan Girl.

'_Ah yes, Dumbledore's little weapon has few friends, many enemies, and hundreds of fans.'_ Harry thought bitterly.

He forced himself to think of other things and get his mind off the old bastard.

'_Patience, Harry. Patience is needed for awhile yet.'_ a voice in his head that sounded very much like Merlin's said.

Harry took a deep breath, cleared his mind, and reread Fleur's letter. He picked up his quill and began writing his reply.

**(AN: French between the brackets)**

_[Dear Fleur,_

_Thank you for responding, I wasn't to sure if you would. I wouldn't have blamed you if you had told me to quit writing to you but I am pleased that you didn't. I have no problem with you telling your father what you did. It was the right thing to do after all. In fact, I should have suggested it first. I know that I threw a ton of lead on you, figuratively speaking, with no warning and for doing that I am so sorry. On the other hand, I thought that what I told you were things that you needed to know to decide as to whether you wished to continue to try and be friends. To be anything less than honest would only destroy a friendship later on. I was told, or read somewhere, that being honest is always best. Liars have a difficult time keeping track of their lies and usually get caught. Truth often hurts, but deceit and lies may seem to help in the short term, but when they are discovered the hurt is so much worse. Honesty develops trust and helps strengthens it. Lies and deceit destroy trust and make it almost impossible to trust that person again. Hurtful words are just as bad if not worse. The one who is hurt loses something that can never be replaced. A funny but very sad thing about hurt is that is shows in the eyes, and when you look into those eyes; they will never be what they were before they were hurt._

_I hope that you are able to find Stanley Griffin, and that he helps you. I am also glad the word got to the Veela mascots, as with other magical creatures, they are not equals here. I'm not sure why that is. Yes, their magic is different, better maybe, worse or less powerful it is highly doubtful. My House Elf Dobby defended me my second year, and just by snapping his finger, he threw Lucius Malfoy down a flight of stairs. The Goblins do some of the best wards that there are, and are excellent Curse Breakers. Centaurs are said to be able to see the future. Actually, I've found them to be quite vague about it, but don't deny that it is true. The Lord God put all of the creatures on this planet for a reason, and each and every one of them has a purpose. Did he make man the supreme ruler over these? If so, where is that written? All beings, in my humble opinion, should be treated as we ourselves want to be treated. Recognize for their skills, yes most definitely. Treated badly because they're different, Hell no. All right, I'll step down off my soapbox not. I'm probably preaching to the choir, and they feel as I do._

_Am I a romantic? That's a good question. I would like to think that I am. However, the truth is that I don't know what love is, Fleur. To the best of my knowledge, I've never been shown love. Hermione Granger and I are friends, possibly more like first cousins should be. I have no romantic feelings towards her, or anyone else really. I may be wrong, but if I felt that way, I should want to hug and kiss someone. She has hugged me on occasion, but I have never initiated it. The first time she hugged me it shook me up a bit, as I'd not had anyone do that before. From just our writing to each other, I feel much closer to you than to her. After you told me about Michelle, I thought about what female I could ask to join us, and I came up with five. Three are on my Quidditch team and are older. There is also Hermione, who is nine months older than me. Lastly, there is Luna, who is a year younger. The three Quidditch team members will probably be rejected, as I would rather not listen to Quidditch stories all night. Moreover, the truth is that outside of practice, I know nothing about them. Luna is Luna and quite different. She sees things others don't. She is a powerful witch, sharp as a razor, and very funny. Hermione is bookish and said to be the smartest witch of her age, and she knows and likes Neville, so she's the one that I'll ask to join us._

_I also like Olivia Newton-John and the song 'If You Love Me Let Me Know' and yes I sing in the shower if there is no one else there. Voice wise, I am probably between baritone and tenor, and no I don't have the range of Roy Orbison. In fact, I'm currently listening to 'Pretty Woman' thinking about you as I'm writing this, which is what made me say that. Since you say that your voice isn't good enough to start a band and I know that mine sure isn't, I guess it's no band or duets for us._

_Fleur, I will be careful, at least as careful as I can be. Nevertheless, ask your father if he knows of a prophesy made on or before 1980, concerning one who would destroy a certain Dark Lord. If not, when we are where we can put up Silencing Charms, I'll tell you about it as I had planned to. I'm a bit better trained than I was a month ago, but I have limitations and have a lot to learn yet. I've learned some magical theory from some old family books that explain things that are not taught in classes._

_To answer your question about my saying. The meaning is simply that there is a reason to everything that happens. There is no such thing as an accident. It is a simple yet complex saying, but with a very simple meaning._

_What is/are your favorite color and flowers? Do you like chocolate? What foods do you like and dislike? Do you prefer jeans, slacks, dresses, gowns, or robes? Besides reading, what do you do to relax? Would you rather be indoors or outside doing something? Do you like to cook? I love to cook, but I don't like how I was taught, and I like to think that I'm fair at it. No, I'm not a chef by any stretch of the imagination, but I do a fair prime rib roast if you like medium rare to medium._

_What's a good cookbook for French cooking? I hope that I am not getting too personal or nosy with my questions._

_Anxiously looking forward to a reply,_

_Harry]_

Harry decided to write to Hermione before he said anything to Neville. He would sent it to her home via the Muggle post and would wait for an answer.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope this finds you well and you are enjoying your summer. I have lots of things to tell you when we meet again. Probably not on the train, since there are too many noises and interruptions. Hermione, did you hear about what happened to Lucius Malfoy? He messed with the wrong young man, a King no less, and was killed. The same King had broken Draco's wand and forearm shortly before Lucius confronted him. It seems that there is a new player in town, a gunslinger perhaps (Ha Ha). That same King had a heart to heart with Fudge from what I have heard. Our dear Minister promptly had all Ministry employees checked for the Dark Mark. Twenty-two were found to have the mark and were arrested. Rumor has it that he also increased the Department of Magical Law Enforcement's budget, and wants several new Aurors hired and trained as soon as possible. That tells me that this King of Avalon scared the bloody Hell out of Fudge. Neville says that the Wizengamot will meet tomorrow and that without Dumbledore there he, Dumbledore that is, will probably lose his Chief Warlock position. For the full Wizengamot meetings, it is mandatory for the Chief Warlock to be present. Dumbledore is currently at the International Confederation of Wizards for the week and even he can't be in two places at the same time. Is Dumbledore stretched too thin?_

_Yes, my dear Hermione I know that he is a great wizard, but he is only one man. I would think that the Chief Warlock and Headmaster positions would require full-time commitments. But, I'm just a fourth year student. What do I know? Hermione, think about getting yourself a custom wand. I have found out recently that they do make a big difference. Yes, I know that the wand picks the wizard, and I believe that to be true. However, materials can be matched to you, not only the base material (normally wood but not limited to that) but the core materials as well. Are you aware of the fact that if you lived in an all magical house that you could practice magic for the whole summer and breaks without the Ministry breathing down your neck? It's true dear girl, Neville does it now and has for the last three years. It seems the trace the Ministry uses is only on those living with Muggles. That's probably due to the fact that they can't precisely tell who does magic in an all magical home, and to keep the Statute of Secrecy or some other such garbage._

_Now, I have a proposition for you. No, Hermione not that kind of proposition. I have a dinner date on November 4th at 5:30 p.m. with a young lady (two plus years older mind you) that has been a pen pal for the summer. Since she knows no females here at Hogwarts, I was wondering if you and Neville would come chaperone us. Consider it please, please, please. No, my dear lady I am not trying to match make you and Neville, although he has a Hell of a lot better eating habits than Ron does. There is no way in Hell that I could invite Ron to dinner with a lady. By the way, start reading up on Occlumency (see enclosed booklet). Snape and probably Dumbledore use Legilimency routinely on students unless you can protect your mind from them. Furthermore, without that protection, I cannot tell you some of the things that I want to tell you._

_Here's hoping you are well and having a great summer,_

_Harry_

'_This will get her thinking and her blood boiling. She's good with people and a good friend, and will be better if I can get her away from Ron. I really hope that he pulls the same crap this time around when my name comes out of the Goblet. Also, I hope that Fred and George act the same as the last time.'_ Harry thought.

Harry read more on wandless magic and practiced for an hour then went to bed and dreamed of Fleur. The next morning, he was up at 5:30 and went for a six mile run, and then worked out for thirty minutes before taking a shower. He and Dobby had breakfast and Dobby popped the letter to Fleur. Dobby then took the one for Hermione to the post office so that it could be sent via Muggle post. At 8:30, Harry was dressed as Harry King of Avalon, with Excalibur visible at his side and the Sword of Gryffindor invisible on his back. He also had both wands in their holsters on is forearms.

**August 3, 1994 - Wizengamot**

With his Disillusionment Charm in place, Harry faded to Level Nine at the Ministry and waited until he could enter as the last of a small group. Once inside the chamber, he stood in a corner and waited. He watched as the Wizengamot members gave up their wands, and were then searched for other weapons. Someone was being very careful he noted. Perhaps he had been wrong about Fudge.

After everyone took their places and those in the gallery were searched then seated, they waited. When the clock showed 9:05, Fudge walked to the lectern.

"Witches and wizards of the Wizengamot, it would appear that our Chief Warlock has other business and cannot be here. Modify your agenda to indicate discussion and voting in of a replacement under new business." Fudge said to the council members.

Harry moved from his corner to the center of the room and removed the Disillusionment Charm from his feet up. The illusion was that he slowly appeared.

"Excuse me for my interruption, honorable members of this chamber, but I have pressing business with you that cannot wait. Moreover, I know that I am armed, Aurors. If you would like my sword, feel free to lift it from the scabbard. However, be warned that only the King of Avalon may touch Excalibur. Anyone else that does will die." Harry said as the Aurors moved towards him so that they could unarm him, only to stop dead in their tracks at the last statement.

Harry then held his right hand above his head.

"Excalibur to me. Lancelot, Galahad, Gawain, to me please." Harry said.

The sword appeared in his hand as the three Knights appeared next to him in full battle armor.

"Now, that should prove, even to those non-believers among you, that I am in fact, Harry Pendragon the King of Avalon, and command Excalibur and the Knights of the Round Table. They are also known as the Hounds of Hell. The doors to this chamber are now sealed. My Knights will now perform an easy test. If you will bare both forearms and there is no Dark Mark you will pass the test. If you have the mark, then you fail and we will deal with you as we see fit. That includes everyone in this chamber. So, do it now please." Harry said as the three Knights moved away to begin the inspection.

He then walked over to where Fudge stood.

"How many members are there?" Harry asked.

"Sixty-three with seven seats unfilled, Sire."

"Please call me Harry in private, Minister."

"Thank you, Harry. You may call me Cornelius if you so wish." Fudge said to which Harry nodded.

Looking around at the Wizengamot members, he noticed that fifteen of them were hesitating to bare their forearms.

"It looks like about fifteen members are hesitating. Let me see if we can convince them to show the mark." Harry said quietly to Fudge, who nodded slightly. "Lancelot, Galahad, Gawain, you may remove the forearms of anyone not displaying them in ten seconds starting now."

Those fifteen in Wizengamot seats quickly showed their forearms, and they were marked. There were eleven more in the gallery.

"Hounds of Hell to me." Harry said as he raised Excalibur.

Twenty-seven more Knights in full battle armor appeared.

"Take those who are marked to Avalon and get what you can from them. After that, do what you will with them, and thank you. Lancelot, Galahad, Gawain, please remain here."

"Yes, Sire." thirty voices said.

Those who were marked were quickly rounded up and disappeared with the Knights.

"Now, since we know that there are no marked traitors within this chamber, I'll tell you a secret. Those that were taken will die and it will not be a pleasant death. They will tell everything they know, and give up everyone they know of that is marked, or that they have done business with. This was not and is not now our job, but it had to be done. Their fortunes are gone and are now mine by Right of Conquest. However, being the fair man that I am, I will give twenty-five percent to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with the suggestion that they purchase the best armor available. I will also give fifteen percent tot eh Ministry's General Fund. Hogwarts will get ten percent for scholarships, to ensure that no poor child comes to school with hand-me-down or second hand clothes and supplies. Fifteen percent will be donated to magical orphanages and ten percent will go to this body. However, every Knut donated will be accounted for. Now, I have two requests for this honorable and noble body to consider. The first is your treatment, or lack thereof, of magical creatures. Goblins, Elves, Veela, Centaurs, Werewolves, Vampires, and many others, are intelligent magical creatures and not represented here. Why not? They were when Merlin first formed his council and for five hundred or more years afterward. Look to the old laws and old ways closely, some things should have not been changed. In the past, when they were granted equal rights, they would band together with wizards to defeat any Dark Lords that arose with minimal loses to the side of Light. Keep on the road you are currently on, and you can expect a Dark Lord to rise every twenty to fifty years.

"The second is your treatment of Muggleborn witches and wizards. It can be described by just one word, abominable. You do know that Merlin himself was Muggle born, but back then they were called Mundanes, which is a much kinder word. You have put them at every disadvantage that you possibly can and most succeed anyway. Lift the restriction of wand usage at home just like it is for the Pure-blood magicals. If something is good for one group then it is good for all. You tie their hands and then want them to defend you in times of trouble. All should be proud of their heritage. However, without new blood the herd dies as inbreeding becomes predominate. My father, Arthur Pendragon knew that, as does the current Royal Family and it's about time that you know it as well. At the current rate they're going, in three to five generations the Pure-bloods will be breeding nothing but Squibs, which is another word that I'm not fond of.

"When I first met with Minister Fudge, I had my doubts that he could do the job that was needed. However, those doubts are now gone, and I find him to be a good man, who is trying to do what is right. Have no doubt about the fact that Tom Riddle, who is also knows as Voldemort is trying to return. The signs are out there for anyone who looks for them to see. He is a Half-blood bastard, whose father was a Mundane heir, and whose mother was an inbred witch named Gaunt. She had fallen in love with and used Amortentia on Tom Riddle Junior. When she got pregnant, she quit using the Love Potion and he left her with child, a child that he never knew of. Tom Marvolo Riddle murdered his father and grandparents when he was sixteen and later became Voldemort. It's a funny thing how some Pure-bloods spout hatred of those who are not, yet they follow a Half-blood bastard. If you stand together as one along with the magical creatures as equals, you will defeat any Dark Lord that tries to rise to power.

"I will do what I can to help this Ministry and this council. But, I am not, nor should I be, the solution to your problems. Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters, the Hounds of Hell, with me leading are coming for you with the aid of the Ministry of Magic. Change your ways or die that is your only warning. There will be no going to prison where you may escape. We will kill you and leave your carcass to rot. All of you beware.

"Have a good session and please pardon my interruption. Lancelot, Galahad, Gawain, I will see you before the month's end. You may remain here for the session or leave. However, Harry Potter, a very close friend of mine, informed me that the Longbottom heir wishes to meet you. He is the dark haired young man on the first row, extreme right seat as you face the galley. Unfortunately, Mr. Longbottom I have run out of time and cannot meet with you, but I will soon." Harry stated then seemed to simply fade away.

'_Damn, I like the Disillusionment Charm the way Circe taught it.'_ Harry thought as he stepped back into the corner he had previously occupied.

Harry heard the Wizengamot make a motion that carried to invite Goblin, Elf, Veela, Centaur, Werewolf, and Vampire representatives to come and meet with them. It was the first step in the right direction, and one that may stop Voldemort or any future Dark Lords from gaining them as allies. The three things that they were able to pass before the session was closed, were first to lift the underage restriction on magic use. However, there would be severe penalties for breaking the Statute of Secrecy. The second was agreement to replace Dumbledore as Chief Warlock. Madam Longbottom was the one that they elected as Chief Witch by a landslide vote. Harry didn't understand the need to change the title as there were witches that were warlocks. It was a first step and a good one.

The third thing done was the one that pleased Harry of a more personal level. It had taken the Wizengamot less than five minutes to pass this one. Sirius Black was to get a trial in front of the full Wizengamot, not the normal three, five, or seven judge panel.

Harry moved from his corner and waited by the door and when an Auror left the room, he followed. Since it was Tonks, he came just short of goosing her in the elevator. However, he waited and took the opportunity when two wizards got in the elevator.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Tonks shouted as she slapped the man closest to her.

The poor bloke was so shocked that he didn't even try to deny it. Tonks got off the elevator on the next floor. Once, in the Atrium, Harry faded to the bank to have lunch with Ragnok.

**(Ragnok's Office, Gringotts)**

"Ragnok, what do you know about the Triwizard Tournament?" Harry asked after lunch.

"Originally, it had started out as the Quad School Tournament. The schools were Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and one other school drawn by lots. In the year 1294, after the third time, the fourth school did not compete, and it was changed to the Triwizard Tournament between the three schools. However, the original charter was never changed to omit the fourth school from competing."

"So, if the Avalon School of Magic decided that they wanted to enter a champion into the tournament, they would have to be allowed that right to do so as per the charter?"

"I would think so, Harry."

"Where would I be able to find this charter?"

"Here in the school vault and at the Department of Records in the Ministry. Anyone who works for or attends the school may request a copy of the charter."

"Ragnok, may I have a copy of the charter for the Triwizard Tournament please?"

"Why certainly, Lord Potter after all you do attend the school. You're going into your fourth year if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, Ragnok you would be correct." Harry said.

Ragnok called in a Goblin and requested that a copy of the Triwizard Tournament charter be made and brought to him. The Goblin bowed and left the office to do as requested.

"While we wait, Harry I can tell you that nothing was taken from the Potter Family Vault since it requires the family ring to get into. I have sent Ted and Andromeda the statements on your Trust Vault number 687, from November first, 1981 through December thirty-first, 1987. The rest should be ready by tomorrow afternoon at the latest. We are currently collecting Dumbledore and Weasley's information from the same time period. Also, we have requested the Dursley's information from the Royal Bank of England. As an estimate, I would say that Dumbledore and/or the Dursleys owe you a hundred and fifty thousand Galleons. That is before interest and penalties."

"Well, just like I told Ted and Andy, I want every Knut. I will then give it all to charity."

Just then, a Goblin entered the office and handed Ragnok an envelope. The Goblin then left the office and Ragnok handed the envelope to Harry, who took it and shrunk it before putting it in his pocket.

"Harry, it was a good thing you did today at the Wizengamot meeting. The Goblin Nation and the others appreciate it very much. They know that you did it out of respect as well. It came out loud and clear over the Wizarding Wireless Network, so by now most, if not all of Europe knows as well."

"Thank you, Ragnok and you're welcome. It is only right that all beings within the magical world be treated equally. Do you know how I might get in contact with Severus Snape without Dumbledore knowing about it?"

"Of course I do, Harry. He does some Potions work for us and comes to us for hard to get ingredients at times."

"I really need to talk to him in person privately as soon as possible."

"He is currently in the bank looking at some Basilisk ingredients now I believe. I shall send for him." Ragnok said before he called in a Goblin and told him to bring Severus Snape to his office immediately.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the office door and Ragnok granted permission to enter, allowing Severus Snape to walk into the office.

"Potter?" Snape asked with a sneer.

"Professor." Harry said in a neutral tone.

"Harry, you can use my study if you wish. Or you can stay here and I will go there."

"There is no need for you to do that, Ragnok. Nothing I will say here is anything that I would not tell you later on. That is unless Professor Snape wishes you not to hear it of course."

"What do you want, Potter?"

"Professor, we can do this one of only two ways. You can call me Harry and I can call you Severus or Professor. Or you may call me Lord Potter and I'll continue calling you Professor Snape. The choice is yours."

"Alright, Harry."

"Thank you, Severus. The reason that I asked Ragnok to arrange this meeting is because I wanted the chance to talk to you without interference from Dumbledore. I know that you have been protecting me. I've known this since first year in fact. That leads me to believe that this animosity or hate that you have for me is either an act or true hatred. Of course, it could be a combination of both. But, I do know that at least at one time you and my mother friends, and that you had some feelings for her. I am not just my father's son; I am her's as well. I know that she used to call you Sev. I also know that you told Voldemort of the prophesy, and I know that you asked him not to kill her. I do not know, nor do I want to know your reasons behind it. However, I will tell you this; he did tell her to get out of the way at least twice and maybe three times. What I don't know, Severus and I would like to, is if you in fact, really do hate me and if so why? I've done nothing to harm you in any way shape or form."

"Harry, Severus, can I check you both for Compulsion Charms?" Ragnok asked causing both Harry and Severus to look at him.

"What?" they both asked.

"Based on what Harry just said and some things that we have recently found out about, I strongly believe that you should both be checked."

"Please do, Ragnok." Harry said with a nod of his head.

"Of course." Severus said also with a nod of his head.

Ragnok proceeded to check both Harry and Severus. He waved his hand over them and began chanting something in Gobbledegook. As he started the chant, his eyes seemed to go out of focus as an eerie white light began pulsing from them. Two minutes later, he finished the chant and his eyes went back to normal. He then cleared his throat and looked at them.

"As I suspected, both of you do indeed have Compulsion Charms on you. Harry, you have two charms on you. Both are very strong, and both have Albus Dumbledore's magical signature. Severus, you have three charms on you. All three are very strong. One of them has been in place for the last sixteen years. And all of them have Dumbledore's magical signature. Shall I remove the charms?" Ragnok asked them.

Harry knew all of this from his time between worlds, being with and trained by Merlin and Circe. He knew how to check for and remove them. But, there were some things that were best to be kept a secret.

"That old bony arse son of a bitch." Harry shouted.

They allowed Ragnok to remove the charms. Ragnok also cast a Goblin spell that would protect them from getting hit by any more Compulsion Charms, after asking if they wanted it.

"You do realize, Severus that we will have to keep this act up for at least a little while. Now, I'd like to tell you some things, and I know that you're a Master Occlumens or Voldemort would have killed you a long time ago. First, I am the King of Avalon and also Lord Potter, Lord Emrys, and Lord Gryffindor as well. I own Hogwarts and I now control the wards. The Basilisk parts you were previously looking at belong to me by the Right of Conquest and as the owner of the school as well. But, here is the one problem that I see for you. As I stated earlier today at the Wizengamot meeting, I am going to release the Hounds of Hell against the marked Death Eaters. I mean every word of that as well. That means that I won't be able to protect you from them, as they will be going in small groups. Severus, they are dead and cannot be killed by humans. However, they can damn sure kill humans when it's necessary to do so. So, here's my question for you. Can the mark be removed?"

"You're willing to do this for me even after the way I've treated you, Compulsion Charms or not, Harry?" Severus asked in shock as Harry nodded his head.

"Of course I am, why not? You're not my enemy. I don't want you dead. You can be a great teacher, and you are a great Potions Master, Severus. Oh yes, there is something I'll want in return. But, it's something good and I really think that you would do it anyway."

"May I ask what it is, not that it makes a difference."

"Do you know of the research that the Potions Mistress at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is doing?"

"No, I've seen nothing about it."

"She is trying to modify the Wolfsbane Potion in order to make it permanent and hopefully turn it into a cure for Lycanthropy. I'm quite sure that someone with your experience might offer her some help. In addition, come to think of it, she should arrive at Hogwarts on the thirtieth of October this year. Imagine that." Harry said with a smirk most befitting of a Slytherin.

"How… never mind. You've already shot my mind to Hell, Harry. And yes, I'll help her if she'll let me. I've been doing some research on that very subject myself as are the Americans. I also have some contact there. Now, in answer to your previous question, I'm not sure what, if anything can be done with the mark. It's a Protein Charm based mark. I'm not sure if that's all."

"Do you have any suggestions that might help us here, Ragnok?" Harry asked the Goblin as he looked at him.

"Severus, let my Healers and Ward Breakers take a look at the mark. That was we can see if they can do something to help."

"Thank you, Ragnok and you also, Harry. I may have to give ou detention, just so we can talk privately. Although, now with Lucius gone, even that may not be necessary. Oh Hell, it was you that killed him isn't it?" Severus asked in shock as realization dawned in his eyes.

"Yes, it was me. Lucius picked the wrong man to try to kill, and he paid the ultimate price for it. Draco will straighten his arrogant arse up or else he will share in his father's fate. I know that you're his Godfather, Severus but I won't take any more shit from him. If he pulls a wand on me again, or on anyone that my house protects, he is a dead man. I am not Dumbledore, and I will not hesitate to kill if it's necessary. If he takes the Dark Mark he will die. Either on or before November first the Hogwarts wards will change and for twenty-four hours, they will eject Death Eaters from the school after that they will literally fry them. I will protect my school and all those in it. Shit, I can't do that. I need Crouch Junior to lead me to Voldemort. Oh well, that can wait for a bit."

"Harry, you're different and not just physically. You act older, much older in fact."

"Pushing eighteen and one month I am. Oh, you probably don't know about Yoda from Star Wars. Let's just say for the sake of argument that I am from the past, present, and future. In three years, you would have killed Dumbledore at his request. In four years, you would die by Voldemort's snake Nagini, because he thought erroneously that you were the master of the Elder Wand, and for no other reason. You would have been Headmaster for a bit over eight months. On May second of 1998, he kills me, but I get the option of going back to my fourteenth birthday without his Horcrux in my head. In fact, you die about an hour before I do. Pretty picture isn't it? So, now you have an idea why I can and will kill Death Eaters and get a great night's sleep afterwards. In addition, that reminds me, one of the things that you've been doing is using Legilimency on me as well as others. I would suggest that you stop that and let Dumbledore do it. He'll try it once with me and end up in so much pain that he may forget he knows how to use it again. That is if I don't kill him for it. Sev, I can do that I assure you. I've been trained by the master in how to do that."

"I have to believe you, Harry. Moreover, that is not what I would normally do I assure you. I value my privacy just as much as yours as well. I'd ask who taught you, but I'm not sure that I want to know. And for your information, I have seen Star Wars, more than once, in fact. Huge fan I am." Severus said with a smile.

"Circe was the one who taught me, Sev while I was dead. I must say that she and Merlin make quite the team. I do think that she's a bit more prone to violence than he is. I spent the equivalent to eighteen months or so with them, I believe. He's a grandfather on mum's side. I thought it would be best not to ask who my grandmother on that side was. I think he, Merlin that is, was a bit randy. I guess that if you add that time since I lived it, I'm much closer to twenty years old. God I hate this fourteen year old body."

"Ragnok, I do believe that I left a bottle of Ogden's Finest that last time I was here. I think that a small glass would be in order right about now. Would you like a glass also, Harry?"

"Why thank you, Sev I don't mind if I do. I'm not sure how my younger body will handle if, but I do know of a certain apartment that's fairly close by."

Over a glass of Firewiskey, they talked for another hour. Severus Snape turned out to be an interesting and funny person. Harry was even angrier with Dumbledore than before by the time they finished. He could have been able to know this man and everyone could learn Potions in a descent environment.

Harry was smart enough to have only a small glass of Firewiskey and sip it. Harry left at approximately 4:00 p.m. and faded into his trunk's apartment. Before he left, he had asked Severus for a copy of his old Potions book and Severus promised him a new updated one. Then, after being told how he had ridden Neville, Severus said that he would give Neville a new book as well. A voice in his head kept telling him to be patient. Things were moving in the right direction and moving fast. Moving too fast could be a bad thing.

**(Harry's trunk apartment)**

Dobby popped into the trunk and started fixing dinner. He could tell that Harry was angry, but waited as he knew that Harry would say something when he was ready and not one second before.

"I'm sorry, Dobby but I'm angry at Dumbledore again."

"Master Harry, you need to be thinking of the good things you did today, not of old long beard with bony arse."

Harry chuckled at Dobby's answer.

"You're probably right, Dobby. However, right now I am thinking of locking him out of the school. But, I don't think that the time is right to do that just yet."

"You will know when is right time, sir."

"I hope so, Dobby."

"Elves be trying to find leader to go to council, Master Harry. Some is being afraid they be punished if they be ones to go."

"We must figure out a way to prevent that from happening. But, I do understand that both wizards and Elves fear change, and I suspect that the others do as well. However, if we don't change, Dobby everything will stay the same, and we will have another Dark Lord to fight, and another after that. It is like a circle that needs to be broken."

"May I be the one to represent Elves, Master Harry?"

"Yes, of course you can. You don't need to ask. I would be happy for you."

"But, what if I need to be serving you instead, Master Harry?"

"Then I will wait. I'm sure that you will let me know when you must meet with the Wizengamot. That is all I ask. If I really need help then I'll call Lancelot or one of the other Knights."

"You is being too good to this Elf, Master Harry."

"Who can be too good for a friend, Dobby? You are my friend are you not?"

"Yes, Master Harry sir. Dobby is proud to be called the Great Harry Potter sir's friend."

"Dobby, you're embarrassing me. I'm not great, I'm just Harry."

"No sir, Dobby and many others heard you speak. You is speaking for all who is having magic, not just wizards. You is saying what is right. You is great, Harry Potter sir. Excuse Dobby, Miss Fleur be calling me."

"Please go to her, Dobby." Harry said and the little Elf popped away.

'_If Dobby is chosen to represent the Elves, I may have to visit the Wizengamot some to see how they handle him.'_ Harry thought with a light smile.

Harry then began whistling the notes to 'I Will Always Love You'. He liked the Whitney Houston version the best and the LeAnn Rimes version as a close second. Now, if he could just get it played on the Wizarding Wireless Network, he would be happy.

'_I wonder if I own stock in the Wizarding Wireless Network.'_ Harry thought as he finished whistling the song.

Dobby popped back without a letter from Fleur.

"Miss Fleur heard sir on the Wizarding Wireless Network. She be saying her father wants to meet you, Master Harry." Dobby said.

"No letter?"

"No, sir. She ask if Dobby can bring Harry Potter, sir."

"Harry Potter or King Harry, Dobby?"

"She be saying just Harry Potter, sir."

"Alright, you can pop me there, but I'm not sure that I'm ready for this." Harry said as he made sure that he had both wands and swords on him.

Dobby took hold of Harry's hand and popped them away from the trunk.

**(Delacour Manor)**

Dobby popped them into a beautiful atrium where two of the most beautiful women that he had ever seen, a younger version of Fleur, and a man that he had never met before stood waiting. Dobby popped away leaving Harry alone.

"Sir, I am Harry Potter. Dobby says that you wised to see me."

"Harry, if I may call you that?" the man asked, to which Harry nodded before he continued. "I am André Delacour and this is my wife Apolline Marie, my daughters Fleur Marie and Gabrielle Monique. Yes, I wanted very much to meet you, and I am sorry for the imposition. Please come into the sitting room. What would you like to drink?"

As André introduced the ladies, Harry kissed the back of their right hand and smiled saying that it was his pleasure to meet them. When he took Fleur's hand, he felt a warming sensation in his heart, but no more than that.

'_Perhaps she is not my Bond Mate after all. I expected some kind of reaction. Well, we can still be friends. Maybe something will develop between us later on.'_ Harry thought.

Fleur felt a tingling in her Veela magic when Harry's hand touched hers. Her Veela charm flashed briefly before she suppressed it once more. She also felt a warming sensation in her heart that she couldn't explain but nothing more than that. She smiled and curtsied when he said it was a pleasure to meet her.

Gabrielle couldn't believe that Harry Potter was standing before her and more handsome than she ever dreamed. She curtsied when he said it was a pleasure to meet her as her mother had taught her.

'_Why was I not born two years after Fleur? He could have been by mate, but I'm too young for him. Perhaps I can be his sister one day.'_ Gabrielle thought.

"Whatever is handy, tea or juice would be fine, and please call me Harry, sir. Gabrielle, did you get the picture that I sent?" Harry said and winked at Fleur.

"Yes I did, and thank you. Fleur said this is the first one that you had ever signed." Gabrielle said with a smile.

"It is, and it's probably the last one also. Fleur said that you were special and a good sister. She said that you liked to read about me also. I'm sorry to say this but I have not read any of those stories. I wonder how they could be true since no one has ever contacted me. One thing that I do know though, Gabrielle is that I have not fought or ridden a Dragon yet. However, if I get the chance, I promise I'll do it just for you. Then, you'll get the second picture I ever signed."

The little nine year old blushed and thanked him. He didn't know it then, but he had made a huge hit with the Delacour family. His etiquette training that Circe had drilled into him was paying dividends with the Delacours. He also decided that when he and Fleur rode Amanda, Gabrielle would get a signed picture of that. He followed Mr. and Mrs. Delacour with Gabrielle on his left and Fleur on his right.

Harry was led to a comfortable couch. He sat down with Fleur on his right and Gabrielle on his left. Mr. and Mrs. Delacour sat in a loveseat directly across a table from them. A female Elf appeared with tea and three types of juice. Harry and Fleur picked up a glass of orange juice each, while Gabrielle took apple juice and the others took tea.

"Harry, before we start, let me tell you that my ladies are all part Veela and as such they have natural Occlumency shields. Therefore, anything that you say here will stay here. However, if you are not comfortable with speaking in front of Gabrielle because of her age, I'm sure that she will understand." Mr. Delacour said as Gabrielle nodded her head.

"Mr. Delacour…"

"André please, and my wife is called Marie."

"Thank you, André. I have no issue with Gabrielle hearing what you wish her too. I know what it feels like to be left out of so called adult conversations. I didn't like that feeling at all."

"Very well, is it true that you are Harry Pendragon the King of Avalon?" André began the conversation.

"Yes I am, André." Harry said with a nod of his head.

Harry then stood up and waved his wand over his body as he morphed his features to the King of Avalon, causing his clothes to change to his royal robes. He then held his right hand away from the others.

"Excalibur, come to me." Harry said and the great sword appeared in his hand.

Harry then placed Excalibur back in its scabbard where it disappeared once more. His royal robes changed back to his normal clothes as he morphed back to his original body and sat back down.

"That was quite impressive, Harry. I apologize, but I needed to confirm what I had heard about you from Fleur. We listened to what you said over the Wizarding Wireless Network this morning, and I must say that it has caused quite a stir here. Our own Council was called into a special full session tomorrow morning at nine o'clock where everyone will be checked for the Dark Mark. Our public is demanding that. My question for you is would it be possible for you to attend? A small minority group has been pushing for equality for Veela, Vampires, Werewolves, Goblins, and all other magical creatures for over ten years now. Although there is no way to prove it, I believe that my support in that cause cost me the Minister's job in the last election. The truth is that was probably the best thing, as I wasn't as ready as I thought I was for that position. Harry, do not take this the wrong way as I am not asking for your political support. I believe that the people and the less radical Council members will listen to your words. My hope is that we will follow in your Wizengamot's lead. Gaining equal rights for our magical friends is much more important than any job to me." André said then took a sip from his cup.

"I must say that I am very surprised. I did not expect this at all. However, the answer is yes. I will attend your Council meeting. How could I not if I support the equality of others? As the Americans say, in for a penny, in for a dollar."

"Thank you, Harry. You may spend the night here if you wish. We have plenty of room to accommodate you."

"Thank you, André. I really appreciate the offer. May I call Dobby and tell him to bring me my mail if I receive any while I'm staying here?"

"Of course you may."

"Dobby." Harry called.

The little Elf appeared and Harry told him that he would be spending the night with the Delacours and asked him to bring his mail if he received any. Dobby bowed before he popped away.

Fleur could feel Harry's presence and his aura. For one so young, his aura was strong and put out a commanding presence that she had not expected. She could also see that he was in very good shape and that he seemed to possess an inner strength quite like her father.

"André, is there a place where I can run in the morning? I normally do about five or six miles each day to get the blood flowing and clear my mind."

"Yes in fact, we have a running trail around the outer perimeter that is nearly one and a quarter miles long, Harry. We also run a minimum of three times a week, weather permitting of course.

"I'll show you the way, Harry. I'm an early riser and run before breakfast." Fleur said.

"Thank you, Fleur." Harry said with a smile that cause Fleur's pulse to quicken slightly.

"Harry, do you really believe that Voldemort is trying to return? We thought him to be dead." Marie stated motioning to her family, causing them to nod their heads.

"Yes, Ma'am I do. He is not dead, but in spirit form, a black spirit at that. Gabrielle, I'm sorry, but what I'm about to say is not for you to hear. Now, the reason is not that I think you too young, rather it's because I do not wish to be the cause of your nightmares if you hear this. I think it is better that your parents decide what to tell you of this. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes, but no forgiveness is necessary. I understand, Harry." Gabrielle said then told the others' good night and gave each a kiss on the cheek, including Harry.

Harry told them the story of the first two years at school. Then, he offered to show them his memories of the encounters. He did this to see if an experienced fighter and Auror may detect something that he had missed. They moved from the sitting room to André's den, and André magically sealed the room. André walked over to his shelf where his Pensieve was and picked it up and placed it on his desk. Harry put the two memories in the Pensieve, and they all dived in. He explained what was happening as they watched in the background. When they saw the Basilisk, Fleur took his hand; once again they both felt a warming in their hearts. Harry thought that she would crush it as they watched him stab the Basilisk through the mouth and the fang stabbed his forearm and broke off. Three white faced people emerged from the memories and Harry placed them back in his head.

"Well, that definitely removes any doubts that one would have about him not being dead, Harry. The diary was a Horcrux I'm sure of that. Horcruxes are some of the darkest and foulest of magics possible. However, now that the diary is destroyed, he should be able to be killed permanently. I really appreciate what you did for Gabrielle. She did not even need to hear about part of this." André said with a nod of appreciation aimed at Harry.

"No, that is not the only Horcrux that Voldemort made, André. There were seven Horcruxes, four of which are destroyed. The one's that have been destroyed are Voldemort's school diary and the one that I carried since Voldemort killed my parents. The remaining one's are Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaw's Diadem, a ring and locket that belonged to Slytherin, and Voldemort's pet snake and familiar. Once all of his remaining Horcruxes are destroyed, Voldemort needs to gain a new corporal body so he can be killed for sure. Now, what I am going to tell you next you will find extremely hard to believe, but it is all true. On May second, 1998 I let Voldemort kill me in order to do two things. One was to remove the Horcrux in my scar. The other was to protect my friends as my mother did for me and give them the same protection she gave me. However, things don't always work out the way one expects. I stood in front of him and took a Killing Curse to the chest. I woke up between worlds where I was given the chance to be trained by Myrddin Emrys and Circe the Goddess of Magic and return to my fourteenth birthday. My other option was to go on and be with my parents, Godfather, and friends. I took the first option and was trained by Myrddin Emrys and Circe. In our time, it took around eighteen months of hard work. I am nearly twenty years old in a fourteen year old body. When I returned, I went to Gringotts and discovered that I am Lord Potter, Harry Pendragon King of Avalon, Lord Emrys, and Lord Gryffindor as well as a Friend of Goblins. I am also a fully emancipated minor, five times over in fact. I deal directly with Ragnok the Director of Gringotts for most things. I am from the past, present, and near future as well. I have already made changes to the original timeline as I was sent back to do. The other thing I learned from Myrddin and Circe is that I have a Soul Bond Mate whom I suspected was Fleur."

"Harry, do you no longer suspect it is I?" Fleur asked.

"I am not sure, Fleur. I don't know how to tell for one thing. I thought there may be an indication when I took your hand at our introduction. I felt a warming in my heart, but nothing more except your Veela charm flaring. Then, you seemed to get it under control."

"Harry, many think that when Bond Mates meet and touch for the first time that there is a great flash of magic and both instantly love each other. I cannot say that has never happened, but I can say that it would be extremely unusual. Another myth is that Bond Mates are extremely rare. André and I are Bond Mates as was my parents and his as well. If you two are indeed Soul Bond Mates it will develop slowly as you get to know each other. One day you will discover that you cannot live without her, and she will discover the same. It happened to us at exactly the same time, and we were married a month later." Marie said as André nodded. "What does set Bond Mates apart is their sharing of magic and knowledge. We believe that this sharing is what makes our love stronger, since there are no secrets between us. Yes, I can hide what I get him for birthdays or Christmas, but not what is bothering me. We are never angry with the other, so there are no arguments or cross words spoken. That, Harry is the beauty of the bond, the love and trust between us."

"So, there is a chance that we could be more than friends, Fleur. We just have to let it happen if it's meant to be. I think that is a good idea personally. However, I don't like being stuck in this body. It has to grow again and go through the growth spurts and increases in magical core. The one I had at seventeen was very painful and exhausting."

"I agree with you, Harry. We need to learn more about each other. Your age is of no concern to me. You are mentally at least my equal or better, and we can learn from each other first as friends. Neither of us is trapped into an early union with a stranger we may not like at first. We have control of our lives, not some other great power. At least to the extent all other people do."

"Now, I know how you know about the World Cup. That means that you know about the Triwizard Tournament as well. Harry, it was a good thing that you did for the Veela. If they had transformed it would have been a disaster for them and others as well." André said.

"Yes, that is what happened in the future. André, we need to discuss the Triwizard Tournament, since it affects both Fleur and Gabrielle. For the First Task, the champions have to face off against a Dragon, nesting ones at that, and take a golden egg from the nest. For the Second Task, what each champion will miss the most is taken to the Merpeople's village in the Black Lake, and Gabrielle is what Fleur will miss the most. The Last Task is a maze filled with dangerous traps and animals, but it's nothing Fleur can't handle, I'm sure. The part that I don't like is the fact of Gabrielle being in that lake. There is too much damn time between when she goes in and when we can rescue her. I'm also fully aware of the tension between the Veela and the Merpeople because of the war between them a long time ago, so Gabrielle will be in even more danger then the rest. In the future, the Grindylows attack Fleur which caused her to pull out of the task and I save Gabrielle. My concern is that I have changed the timeline too much, and don't know what the result may be now. The other thing is that the Triwizard Cup is a Portkey, and I have to take it to Voldemort, so that he can regain a new corporal form that can be killed. The last time, the man who entered my name was a Death Eater and made sure that I arrived at the cup first. André, I need your help in developing a plan to ensure Fleur and Gabrielle's safety." Harry said.

"Harry, I was able to get a new wand. It isn't a custom wand, but Mr. Griffin said that he couldn't do a better match than it. He had me firing different level Stunners at targets and had to increase the strength of the targets as I kept blowing them to dust. Tomorrow, while you and Papa are at the Council meeting, I will test it in the pool, but I am confident that it will make quite the difference underwater as well. A strange thing happened, when Maman and I left the shop. I turned to wave goodbye, and the shop wasn't there. It was as if he was waiting for me, and knew what I needed. He also said that it was paid for, and would not take anything for it. He also said that the wand belonged to Circe and was the mate to the wand that Merlin had and that she once told him that I would one day come for it." Fleur said which caused Harry to look shocked.

"That sounds just like what happened to me, Fleur. The same thing probably happened to Neville Longbottom as well. Now, you said that Stanley told you that your new wand was the mate wand to Merlin's, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that's what he said. Why does that matter?"

"Because the wand that I got from Stanley is Merlin's wand." Harry said and it was Fleur's turn to look shocked.

"What's the difference say if I used your wand and you used mine?"

"I can't really say, but if I had to guess I would say that the results wouldn't be different. Circe was Merlin's mate when they were alive. If someone other than us used them they would just be mere sticks. Since the wands once belonged to Merlin and Circe, they can replenish their power by drawing a small amount of magic from our magical core as well as from the ambient magic around us. They can also replenish our own core by the same process. I'm going to have to write to Merlin via his book and ask him more about this though." Harry said as Fleur nodded.

With that, the women said good night and kissed the men on the cheek as they left the men in the den. Harry felt the heat on his cheek when Fleur's lips touched it. It was a pleasant feeling that seemed to linger. He and André talked about Crouch Junior and Mad-Eye Moody and what needed to happen. André knew Mad-Eye and suggested that they talk to him and decide what to do between the three of them. When they retired for the night, they had the basics of a plan. They decided that unless something same up Harry would spend the day and another night with the Delacours.

The next morning, Harry was up at 5:30 and was outside the front entrance stretching when Fleur arrived. After saying good morning, she stretched and warmed up. They made five trips around the running path. After the run, Harry showed Fleur his cardio workout. Afterwards, they went to shower and joined the others for breakfast.

Harry and André went to the French Ministry with Harry under the Disillusionment Charm and dressed as the King of Avalon.

**(French Ministry of Magic)**

André took him to the Council Chamber and Harry hid in a corner behind where the members would sit. Harry waited as the Council member arrived, were called to order, and the agenda was read. He then walked to the center of the chamber where he could be seen and heard by all. He removed the Disillusionment Charm from his feet upward and addressed all in the chamber.

**(AN: French between the brackets)**

["Good morning, member of the French Council of Magic. I am Harry Pendragon King of Avalon. Excalibur to me. Lancelot, Galahad, Gawain, to me please."] Harry said and the sword and Knights appeared.

["I say to you what I said to the British Wizengamot. The first order of business is to check for the Dark Mark. I then have some things to say to this esteemed Council. So, please bare both arms now or my Knights will do it for you."]

After the check was done nine wizards, including four Council members bore the Dark Mark. Unfortunately, one of them was the Minister and another was an Auror. Harry called nine Knights to him and had them escorted to Avalon.

["Now, I say to you what I told the British, it is past time to clean your house of those who support Voldemort. It is also time that all magical creatures were treated with the respect that you wish others to treat you. You have the opportunity to do great things starting this day and going forward. Rest assured that Voldemort is trying to return. When he does, was will begin once more. Innocents will die and that may include some in this chamber. As long as you continue on the current path you're on, you can expect a Dark Lord to rise every twenty to fifty years. Think of not only yourselves, but of your children and theirs as well. Look to the past when magical creatures were treated as equals. Each time a dark one appeared, they banded together with witches and wizards and defeated him or her quickly and with minimal losses on the side of the Light. It is obvious that your past Minister was dark and his Deputy is not. Now, you must pick a new Minister. However, be wise in your choice, as you need a proven warrior to lead you in time of war, and make no mistake that war will come very soon. An administrator may be good during times of peace, but war brings different needs. I leave you with those thoughts and tell you as I told the British; it is not my job or place to save you. However, I do offer my help and that of the Hounds of Hell. From this day forward, it is open season on all those who carry the Dark Mark or any supporters of Voldemort no matter where they may be. Death Eaters, we are coming for you."] Harry said and disappeared.

Harry went back to the corner that he had occupied previously and listened as André was elected and sworn in as the new Minister. The Council put equalities on the upcoming agenda and agreed to allow representatives from all magical creatures to sit at the Council. They would be advisors for the coming year then would have full membership on January first, 1996.

At 10:40 a.m., Harry and André were back at Delacour Manor.

**(Delacour Manor)**

André had contacted Mad-Eye Moody and invited his to lunch at 11:30. Harry noticed that Fleur was pacing the floor in the sitting room.

"Fleur, what is bothering you?" Harry asked in concern causing Fleur to stop her pacing and look at him.

"It's Michelle, Harry. She broke up with this boyfriend of hers' when he got fresh with her. This just had to happen after I ask you to find someone else to join us for dinner. I swear that I feel like kicking her butt."

"Perhaps not all is lost. I haven't received a confirmation from Hermione that she will join us yet. Patience is a virtue I'm told. However, it took me a long while and some pain to learn that particular lesson. It will turn out as it should be, and that's all either of us can do."

"You're right of course, Harry. But, there are times that I wonder where her head is and what she is thinking. She probably snogged him on their first date, thus giving him the wrong impression."

"Fleur, it could also be that is just the way he is. Some guys are just like that. I would kill several in Gryffindor House if they ask my sister out, if I had one that is. Many boys seem to think that women are to be used and nothing else. They are foolish in that belief because among other things most witches are smarter than they are. Not only that, but an angry witch is a force to be reckoned with. Relax, Fleur and take ten deep breaths. It will slow your heartbeat down, and help you clear your mind as well."

Fleur closed her eyes and did as Harry advised. Just like Harry said it would her heart rate slowed down and her mind was cleared of her earlier frustration. When she had slowed her heart rate down she opened her eyes and saw that Harry was smiling at her, which caused her stomach to do a flip and smiled back at him.

"Harry, we heard you on the Wizarding Wireless Network, and once again you have made positive changes for the betterment of the world and its magical beings. I hope that they will continue down that path. It has been a long time in coming." Fleur said.

Gabrielle joined Harry and Fleur, and she told Harry to call her Gabby instead of her full name. Fleur told Harry that she was amazed at how well her new wand worked underwater. Gabrielle noticed that Fleur was now sitting closer to Harry than she had the night before; in fact Fleur's leg was touching Harry's. She made a mental note to tease Fleur about that after Harry went back to his home.

Mad-Eye Moody arrived and after lunch he, André, and Harry moved to André's den. After securing it, Harry asked Mad-Eye to give a Vow of Secrecy. The old Auror trusted André, so he did as asked.

"Alastor Moody, what are your feelings concerning one Albus Dumbledore?" Harry asked once Moody gave his vow.

Moody was taken back by the use of his first name, which hadn't been mentioned.

"We are long time friends, and I would trust him with my life." Moody replied.

"I was afraid of that. So, let me tell you a true story…" Harry told Mad-Eye the whole story.

Harry knew that it would come out sooner or later and was not concerned that Mad-Eye would betray his oath.

"So, now you know why I am going to destroy the old man if he can't give me an honest and good reason for his actions. And his 'Greater Good' is not a good enough reason in my book. He is a man not a God. Yet, he makes decisions that get people hurt or killed as if he was one. His decisions have even gotten you killed Mad-Eye. Now, the question is what do we do about Crouch Junior and the tournament?"

André poured Mad-Eye and himself a glass of Firewiskey and Harry a glass of wine. By 3:30 that afternoon, they had an agreed on plan.

"Harry, remember history shows that battle plans are good until the first contact with the enemy. Then, they tend to go straight to Hell. So, be flexible and have Constant Vigilance!" Mad-Eye stated.

Mad-Eye also offered to teach Harry and his friends. Mad-Eye's problem would be his actions around Dumbledore. However, if Dumbledore already knew about Crouch Junior, then that shouldn't be a huge problem if he maintained his cool. It was now six o'clock and dinner was being served to which Mad-Eye was also invited to. When dinner was over, the three men went back to André's den.

"André, as Minister what is your opinion of Ministry workers having allegiance to an outside organization?" Harry asked over a cup of tea once dinner was over.

"Here, if discovered, it would be immediate termination. Memories are wiped if they are in a sensitive position. Why do you ask?"

"Would you mind making that suggestion to Minister Fudge, André?"

"I'm sure that you have a reason for that suggestion. Do you mind sharing it with us?" André asked.

"Of course, Mad-Eye is a past member of the Order of the Phoenix, which is run by Dumbledore. Such a membership is a high risk job that gets people killed. In addition, Dumbledore will not allow the Order to kill anyone, thus the risk to the members of the Order is even higher. I'm trying to save some lives by reducing his ability to recruit and see that as a way to do so." Harry replied.

"So, the last war taught him nothing then? The Department of Magical Law Enforcement has been authorized to use effective force, including the Unforgivable Curses when the situation calls for it. Dumbledore is being foolish once again." Mad-Eye said while shaking his head.

"That is something that Dumbledore does quite often." Harry said, which caused Moody to nod his head in agreement.

"Harry, I'll make the suggestion to Minister Fudge as soon as I am able." André said to which Harry nodded.

When they finished their meeting, André, Mad-Eye, and Harry left André's den. Moody used the Floo to go back to his home. Before he left, Moody shook both André and Harry's hand.

Harry the searched out Fleur and they both took a walk and talked. He found out that her favorite colors were a deep red, and royal blue. Her favorite flowers were red and yellow Roses and Lilies. She also liked all kinds of chocolates. At home, she preferred jeans or shorts, but wears mostly long pants at school. Gowns are great for formal occasions, but for informal occasions she prefers a skirt. She was an outside type of person, who likes walks along a beach or through woods. She likes to fly for the sense of freedom it gives her. She also likes to cook, and normally did that with her mother about two or three times per week. She said that she enjoyed beef, especially prime rib, but thought that the English overcooked it and ruined the taste. She also enjoyed most types of seafood saying that most people who lived close to the sea enjoy fish and other types of seafood.

Harry told her how he was forced to learn to cook, and was beaten when he messed up. But, for some strange reason, he had developed a love for cooking. He told her that he usually under or over spiced his Aunt and Uncle's dishes, especially if something called for pepper. She laughed heartily when he told her that he would sometimes put dish soap in his Cousin's food and how Dudley would run for the bathroom. He loved the sound of her laugh as it sounded like the sweetest of music. Harry resisted taking her hand in his not knowing that she was doing the same. He kept telling himself to go slow and not rush in.

Harry whistled the tune to Unchained Melody and Fleur felt the sound go through her. His whistle hit every note correctly and it made a beautiful sound as they walked back to the Manor house. She was glad that she had answered his first letter and that her father had invited him here. At best, he was her mate and at worst, he would be a friend. He was not affected by the Veela aura at full strength. She knew that he had felt her bring it up, but said nothing about it. However, he did smile so that she would know that he had felt it. Somehow, she felt safe with this young man. A lot could be said about Harry Potter, but to think him a boy would be a huge mistake. This young man at her side was a warrior, and had experienced things that her father had not.

He walked her to her room and kissed her on the cheek just as she had done the night before. He then said goodnight and went to his room. She had almost turned her head so that he would kiss her lips.

'_Patience, Fleur it will work out if it's truly meant to be. Don't destroy a friendship for a kiss goodnight. Let things develop naturally. But, this feels different from anything before.'_ She thought as she entered her room.

She went to bed still feeling where his lips touched her cheek. She knew that he would be gone after breakfast the next morning, and that it would probably be nearly three months before she would see him again. This caused a longing in her heart that she had never felt before.

'_Damn Michelle, hopefully Harry will find someone else to accompany this Neville Longbottom.'_ Fleur thought as she drifted off to sleep.

Within seconds Fleur was fast asleep with a smile as she dreamed about Harry.

'_Damn, I wish that I wasn't impatient and wrote Hermione. It would be quite the scene with Neville and me walking into the Great Hall with French beauties on our arm and older ones at that. Well, only time will tell. I'm glad that I resisted kissing her lips. Patience, Harry it will come when the time is right, or not at all. If that happens we will still be friends.'_ Harry thought as he got ready for bed.

He went to bed and dreamed of a silver haired, blue eyed, very beautiful French witch.

The next morning both Harry and Fleur were up at 5:30 and they went for a run again. After breakfast, Harry said his goodbyes and had Dobby pop him back to his lonely room at Privet Drive. He didn't want to leave however, he had things to do and one of them was to find out what was going on about Padfoot. Heads would roll if Sirius did not get a fair trial. Of course, there was Neville and Hermione, plus he needed more information on the Weasleys. He needed to know whom he could trust.

**(Harry's trunk apartment)**

'_Damn, I hate being nearly twenty and trapped in a fourteen year old body.'_ Harry thought as Dobby arrived with a letter, which he gave to Harry then began making some tea and pastries.

Harry opened the letter and read it. It seemed that Ragnok wanted to tell him that the Horcrux was removed from both Hufflepuff's Cup and Ravenclaw's Diadem, and that if he wanted the items to just come to his office to pick them up. As he read the letter, Harry remembered that he needed to go back to Vault 3 and get Merlin's staff, as he didn't take it when he first went there.

Once Dobby finished making the tea and pastries, they both sat down and ate in silence. After the tea and pastries were eaten, Harry decided to go to Gringotts to get Merlin's staff as well as the two former Horcruxes. Once he made sure that he had both wands and swords on his person, he faded to Gringotts.

**(Gringotts)**

Once inside Gringotts, Harry made his way over to an open Teller Desk and asked to see Ragnok once the Goblin at the Teller Desk looked up. The Goblin behind the Teller Desk got out from behind his desk and motioned for Harry to follow him. After about two minutes of walking the many corridors, Harry and his Goblin escort arrived at Ragnok's office door. The Goblin knocked on the door and was granted permission to enter. Harry entered the office after thanking the Goblin and wishing him a nice day.

"Harry, how good to see you. What can I do for you?" Ragnok asked with a smile as he looked up from the papers on his desk to see who entered.

Ragnok motioned to a chair in front of the desk, which Harry sat in.

"Hello, Ragnok it's good to see you as well. I hope that you're doing as well as you look. I'm doing very well actually. I've come to pick up Hufflepuff's Cup and Ravenclaw's Diadem. I also need to go to the Emrys Vault to get an object that I had left." Harry said.

"I'm doing very well also, Harry. I have the Diadem and the Cup in my study. Give me one moment and I'll get them for you. After that, we can go to the vault." Ragnok said as he got up from his chair and walked into his study.

A minute later Ragnok came out of his study carrying the Diadem and Cup in his arms. He then walked over to Harry and handed him the two items, which Harry took and shrunk before putting them in his pocket.

"Are you ready to go to the Emrys Vault, Harry?"

"Yes I am, Ragnok." Harry said as he got up and followed Ragnok out of the office and to the proper cart system.

After a short, but very fun cart ride, Harry and Ragnok arrived at Vault 2. Harry entered the vault and made his way to Vault 3. He then walked to the lectern and picked the staff up off it. After getting the staff, he walked to Vault 2 and was about to leave the vault with the staff in hand when a piece of parchment appeared in front of him. He reached out and grabbed the parchment and began reading it.

**Grandson, during the First Task of the tournament, the Dragon you will face will give you a gift from me. It will be a silver Dragon egg. Once you take it, be sure to keep it on a hot fire for around three days. When it hatches, you will find a Silver Dragon. It is a very rare breed of Dragon that is thought to have died off centuries ago. It is my wish as well as her mother's that when it hatches, that you take her as your familiar. As your familiar, she will aid you in your task. In addition, when the Familiar Bond forms, you will have an increase in your magical core. The magic of a Silver Dragon is tremendous, and will give you an exponential magic increase. Also, when you find the time, go to the ruins of Camelot. There you will find two other artifacts that I was once in possession of, and am now passing to you. One of those artifacts is the one true Philosopher's Stone that was created by the nine immortal guardians of magic. The other is my very own Book of Shadows which is known as the Book of Wisdom, which was given to me by one of the nine immortals at the request of the remaining eight. It is a complete book of magical knowledge that was also created by the nine immortals. Anything related to magic be it Potions, spells, theory, essays, new discoveries, undiscovered things, are in that book. It is also updated automatically and nothing is hidden from it. I have been granted permission by the immortals to give these two items to you. When you find these two items, use them wisely and guard them with your life. Once you finish reading this note, let go of it and let it disappear. When it does disappear, the location of the ruins of Camelot will be given to you. There are wards that keep it hidden from both Muggles and wizards alike. That's why Camelot is now considered as legend. Only I or my heir can enter that wards. Since you are my heir, you can enter the wards so you can retrieve the stone and the book. You need to go to the Main Hall and you will find the two items. Also, when you arrive at the ruins of Camelot, you will meet my familiar who guards the ruins. Her name is Flora. She has been told to keep a watch for you and will let you into the ruins. All you have to do is show her the Emrys ring to her. Keep the stone and book safe and under the wards that I taught you, as those wards will allow only the one who casts them to touch anything that is protected by them. Stay well and keep smart.**

**Myrddin**

Once he was finished reading the not, Harry let it go and it disappeared. When it did, he immediately became aware of the location of the ruins of Camelot. He also felt the weight of the wards around the ruins and realized that the wards were some of the strongest that he ever felt. There were many wards that he recognized however there were dozens that he didn't. He theorized that Merlin had cast those wards with the knowledge that he had gained from the Book of Wisdom. Since what he came to do was done, he left the vault and joined up with Ragnok. When Ragnok saw the staff that Harry was holding he gasped as he recognized it. After a quick ride back to the surface, Harry and Ragnok went back to Ragnok's office.

"Is there anything else that I can do for you, Harry?" Ragnok asked as he sat behind his desk once more.

Harry followed suit and sat in the chair in front of Ragnok's desk.

"Yes, there is. What do you of the race of Silver Dragons?"

"I can tell you that there hasn't been a Silver Dragon since the time of Merlin. The last Silver Dragon was said to be Merlin's familiar and is said to be the guard of the ruins of Camelot. They are also said to have three different types of breath attacks. One is the normal fire that any Dragon breaths, while another will turn anything into ice, and the last one is said to turn things to stone. It is also said that they have the ability to change into a human form. However, that is only a rumor so I can't give you a guaranty on that. Aside from that, I have no other information. Is there anything else?" Ragnok asked.

'_So, the one guarding the ruins of Camelot is a Silver Dragon. I bet that the egg that I will be getting is from this particular Dragon. I wonder what name I should give her. I don't know why, but I think Silvernesti would be a perfect name.'_ Harry thought as he heard Ragnok's explanation.

"No, Ragnok that is all." Harry said as he got up and made his way to the door, but stopped and turned around. "Actually, Ragnok I do have one request."

"What would that be, Harry?"

"Out of the remaining Horcruxes, there is only one that I would like to keep. It is the Slytherin ring in the old Gaunt shack."

"Why would you want to keep the ring?"

"It's not the ring itself that I want, but the stone on the ring. The stone is one of the three Deathly Hollows. It's the Resurrection Stone to be more precise."

"The Resurrection Stone is on the Slytherin ring?" Ragnok asked in shock.

"Yes it is, Ragnok."

"If you want, I could have the stone removed from the ring once the Horcrux is destroyed."

"That's okay, Ragnok. I would prefer to have the stone still attached to the ring, so that no one knows exactly what it actually is. In addition, I can wear the ring and have the stone with me at all times. I can also transfer the stone to a new ring if I chose to. It might come in handy at some point in time."

"Very well, Harry. Once the Horcrux is destroyed, I will contact you immediately so you can pick it up. By the way, the next time you want to see me, just fade directly here."

"Thank you, Ragnok. I hope that you have a good rest of the day."

"You also, Harry until our next meeting." Ragnok said.

With a short bow of respect Harry faded back to his apartment inside his trunk.

**(Harry's trunk apartment)**

Once back, Harry put Merlin's staff inside his room. He then walked to the living room and took Hufflepuff's Cup and Ravenclaw's Diadem out of his pocket and resized them. He then walked over to a shelf and put the Cup and Diadem on it. Harry then pulled out his custom wand and cast the wards that Merlin had taught him on the shelf. After about five minutes, he finished casting the wards. He then sat down at the table, where Dobby appeared and gave him a cup of tea, which he accepted and took a sip.

**AN: So, how was it? I hope that you like the additions that I've added. Once again, I would like to thank all of you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**This is Dark Angel Nemesis signing off.**


End file.
